El Ángel Caído
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: En el mundo de Hikari cosas extrañas están pasando. No es ella misma, por alguna razón está sumergiéndose en la propia oscuridad de su corazón. Es consciente de que esta siendo llamada, y cada vez su espíritu es atraído con mayor fuerza por aquella obscuridad; que amenaza con consumirla. [Reto para Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8] Takari y Taiora.
1. Revelación

_Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes._

* * *

 ** _V_**

* * *

 _Mis recuerdos son una mezcla de imágenes confusas, es como si en determinados momentos contemplara visiones de los años trascurridos a mí alrededor. Pero en algún momento parece que mi presente palidece en un punto alejado e infinito._

 _No sé cómo expresar lo sucedido, una sensación vaga me dice que algo terrible esta por suceder. Mi propia identidad se escabulle, es como si hubiese sufrido un fuerte golpe que me quiere arrebatar de lo que soy. Un torbellino de preguntas y cuestionamientos me atormenta como las gotas que arremeten en mi ventana._

 _Mientras puedo escribo mis memorias en esta libreta, el diario que una vez —si no estoy distorsionando la realidad— me regalo mi hermano por un cumpleaños._

 _Este objeto de blanca vestidura y detalles rosados será el testamento que deje a mis seres amados. Mis pensamientos resonarán atreves de letras, y quedara claro qué lo que se aproxima no es algo que deseé. La obscuridad me consume, me llama, grita mi nombre desde lo recóndito de mi mente._

 _Escribo, porque llegara el día en que mis palabras no sean las correctas y mis acciones se conviertan en lo peor._

 _Escribo antes de mi último llamado._

* * *

 _ **EL ANGEL CAIDO**_

* * *

Una joven no mayor de diecisiete años cierra su diario sobre el cual plasma en tinta negra sus pensamientos. Observa a través de la ventana azotada por gordas gotas de agua que se precipitan desde los cielos ennegrecidos de aquella tarde.

Su mirada perdida solo es una variable en aquellos días, pero ella esta consiente que todo eso se volverá una constante. Lo siente en su interior. Percibe como una fuerza de gravedad aquel llamado que la invoca y, una vez que la llame por última vez, su ser no será de luz.

Siente como una lagrima se asoma por sus ojos izquierdos, no le permite emerger porque de hacerlo no podría evitar que una segunda lágrima se escapara. Lo último que deseaba en esa tarde era romper en llanto.

Se limpia la lágrima antes de que esta pueda rodar por su mejilla, y se contiene tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Se incorpora en de su silla, da un último vistazo a su diario y lo guarda en el gabinete de su escritorio. Pone llave.

Al salir de su habitación observa a su hermano mirando la televisión, esa tarde juega su equipo profesional favorito de soccer. Sonríe por verlo emocionado, gritando al árbitro por una falta encontrar de los suyos. Adora verlos parado frente a la pantalla alegando mientras manotea como un chiquillo que no recibe su dulce de premio por dejarse inyectar.

Su presencia no pasa desapercibida por el castaño que se gira hacia donde ella, y le sonríe como buen hermano. Una culpa oprime su pecho, pero necesita avanzar en su plan antes de la última llamada.

—¿Sucede algo, Hikari?

Su hermano es de los pocos que la conoce como para deducir en un vistazo que algo tenia, y eso lo agradecía. Hacía que todo fuese más rápido.

—¿Hikari?

—Necesito que tomes lugar hermano.

.

.

Semanas antes de que los llamados se hicieran constantes y más fuertes, sintió que necesitaba preparar todo para cuando su luz se consumiera. Porque estaba claro, por sus sueños, que el momento era inevitable.

Pensó mucho cual sería lo más sabio por hacer, y bajo la sombra de un árbol lo entendió.

Sora charlaba con Mimi, ambas mirando a los chicos jugar baloncesto. Ella se había apartado por el hecho de que necesitaba escribir en el diario que una vez su hermano le regalo de cumpleaños.

Vio la cabellera roja de su amiga que resplandecía a la luz del sol como una flama incandescente. Su corazón se estremeció, porque en su mirada vio algo que necesitaba. Y no para ella, pues no tenía salvación.

En los ojos de su amiga vio amor, uno especial que ardía como su misma cabellera; un amor que iba hacia su hermano. Reconoció en esa ventana a su alma, que ella quería a su hermano tanto como ella lo hacía. Tal hecho la convertía en la candidata perfecta.

Espero a que los chicos dejaran de jugar para tomar un receso, y a que Yamato empezara a molestar a Mimi. Aprovecho el momento, Sora se encontraba sola en la butaca mirando con gracia como la castaña peleaba con el rubio mientras se alejaban.

Se aproximó, y sintió su mirada.

Lo ignoro.

La ignoro por el simple hecho de que le dolía en su corazón, le lastimaba no poder contarle nada a él; su confidente. Se le partía el alma en pedazos, pero en esa ocasión él no podría salvarla como en épocas anteriores. No merecía pasar por un sufrimiento innecesario.

Lo ignoro, y eso la mataba.

—Sora.

—Que hay, Hikari —la alegría genuina de su amiga la reconfortó—. Veo que trabajas en algo especial.

—Lo es —echo un fugaz vistazo a lo que se convertiría en el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido—. Y quiero compartirlo contigo.

—¡Vaya! Es un placer ser contada en tu gran proyecto.

Si una palabra definía a Sora era maternal. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, en todo momento dejaba en claro que le daba importancia a lo que sus seres amados hacían. No era egoísta salvo por ella misma y eso, por cruel que fuese, lo usaría a su favor.

Antes de iniciar le pidió el favor de no contarle nada a nadie, en especial a Taichi. Esto no despertó en Sora mayor preocupación, en su mente se figuraba otra idea a lo que era la realidad de Hikari.

Acepto guardar el secreto, y el juramento lo hizo por lo más sagrado.

Una vez que comenzó a explicar su situación, un foco de alarma se encendió en su interior. Sus oídos no querían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Esas palabras tan obscuras, llenas de pesar y terror la estremecían.

—Puedo sentir como se apropia de mi esa obscuridad —decía—. Mis pensamientos ya no son sanos, no son lo que eran… están llenos de maldad.

Lucho contra ellos cada día, doy mi mayor pelea para que no me dominen. Pero por las noches todo empeora, lo escucho gritar en mi interior. Lo siento en mi cabeza como una mano con garras largas y afiladas que me desgarran. Peleo, te lo juro. Lucho con todo lo que tengo, pero nada parece amedrentar su llamado y pronto dará la última llamada… y responderé.

Sora atónita solo atina a ver con ojos exorbitantes a su amiga, está casi temblando del pavor por lo que escucha.

Termino de explicar su situación. En todo momento estuvo al pendiente de no ser vistas por los demás, pero todos habían ido a la tienda por una bebida para refrescarse. Estaban solas, y eso lo supo aprovechar. Volver a tener un momento como ese no era para nada fácil, sin mencionar que siendo de diferentes edades sus labores hacían complicado poder verse en otro momento.

—Hikari, esto que me dices es de preocuparse…

—Has prometido no decirle a nadie.

—Pero…

—Ha sido por lo más sagrado.

Sora se mordió el labrio inferior, debatía en su interior por saber que era lo correcto. Ir con Taichi y los demás para decirles o mantener su promesa.

—Sora… si te cuento todo esto es por una razón.

—¿Cuál es?

—Mi hermano.

Sora abrió sus ojos una vez más tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

—Quiero, deseo, que por favor lo cuides —suspiro, casi como una derrota—. Cuando llegue el momento, cuídalo de sí mismo. Protégelo, porque el querrá venir a mí y yo… yo no seré su hermana.

Estremecida Sora empezó a llorar, y Hikari miro como los demás ya regresaban de la tienda. Sujeto la mano de su amiga, en un intento banal de reconfortarla.

—Vienen —anuncio, y su amiga observo como sus amigos regresaban entre burlas y risas—. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Asintió. No había más que hacer, asintió.

—Gracias.

Cuando regresaron sus amigos, Sora se desvió su rostro para que no la vieran llorar. Por fortuna, Taichi estaba sumergido en una pelea con Yamato. Kōshirō charlaba con Jou sobre temas académicos de universidades, y Mimi hablaba por teléfono.

Solo un par de ojos no pasaron desapercibidos esa tarde; unos ojos azules como el cielo y tan intensos como el mar.

Hikari no podía soportar tener que apartarlo. Tenía días ignorándolo, y reconocía que no era la mejor estrategia para pasar desapercibida, pero no podría mantener una conversación con Takeru sin revelar su problema.

—Será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Sora se levantó, su cara estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esto le asombro a Hikari, pero admitía que eso hacia fuerte a la pelirroja.

Se unieron al grupo como si todo estuviera bien. Como si aquella conversación nunca hubiera sucedido. Nadie sospecho lo mal que estaba todo. Ninguno pudo ver venir aquella tarde de mayo que entre ellos alguien se estaba perdiendo.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí esta lo que es el primer capitulo de la historia. No tengo definido cuantos capítulos será debido a que la historia la estoy escribiendo continua y parte el capitulo cuando creo que puede ser un buen cierre. Lo que si tengo seguro es que no será uno muy largo, y que los siguientes capítulos serán ligeramente más largos. Si los escribo de este modo es para que sea una lectura más sencilla y disfrutable._

 ** _Genee_** _gracias por retarme, me encanto la idea y enseguida tuve que escribir. Espero que este a la altura de lo que tenia en mente cuando escibiste el reto. Y espero que todos los que lean este fic sea de su agrado._

 _Nos leemos en la siguiente_

 _Au Revoir._


	2. El último llamado

.

.

Los días pasaron entre lágrimas y risas, falsos buenos días y verdaderas despedidas. Pasaron los días con miradas perdidas, y recuerdos distorsionados. Pasaron como un rio fluyendo cuesta abajo, con prisa y sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie.

Como cada mañana caminaba directo hacia su parque favorito, necesitaba estar allí antes de que todo se perdiera. Antes de que todo lo que apreciaba le fuese arrebatado.

Bajo la sombra protectora de las hojas del árbol que siempre usaba como refugio, se recargo en el tronco y observo a la nada. Deseaba con todo su corazón tener a Gatomon a su lado, reposando plácidamente en su regazo mientras ella la acariciaba; deseaba que estuviera con ella para que la reconfortara.

Entre sus manos no tenía su diario, el cual ya no podía dejar por mucho tiempo, esa mañana tenia consigo el álbum de fotografías que se fue llenando con el paso de los años. Añoraba tiempos que se volvieron imágenes plasmadas en un papel.

Deseaba tener a su confidente abrazando su ser desfigurado, sentirlo para creer que todo estaría bien. Pero solo tenía recuerdos, y muchos de ellos ya parecían más un sueño lejano que un hecho real.

Su puso a mirar las fotografías hasta topar con una donde ella estaba con su digimon, y su corazón dio un vuelco. En su mente se dibujó una visión. Una que le aterró hasta las entrañas, pero que a su vez lo abrazo como una amante ferviente.

Se miró a ella misma como tercera persona. Se encontraba parada en medio de las ruinas de un edificio, sus ojos que una vez se tiñeron de café ahora eran negros como la noche sin estrellas ni luna. Su vestimenta negra con detalles en gris consistía en un short corto y pegado a sus muslos, una playera sin mangas y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta encima de los codos. De su cuello colgaba una especie de dije con una forma que no reconocía.

A su alrededor todo ardía las cosas se convertían en polvo, y se regocijaba de aquella destrucción. Una que había sido provocada por su digimon acompañante en su etapa mega, salvo que no se trataba de un ángel. No tenía la forma que ella conocía, era distinta como de un ser consumido en la obscuridad; como ella misma se veía en ese momento.

Ophanimon tenía una forma distinta. Angelical, pero a su vez deteriorada como si se tratara de un ángel caído de la gracia divina.

—Hikari, Hikari ¿Me escuchas?

Una mano sobre su hombro y el constante llamado la devolvieron a la realidad; quizás pudiera decir al presente.

Takeru le llamaba con insistencia, su rostro que marcaba preocupación.

—¿Takeru?

—Por fin, tengo más de diez minutos tratando de que reacciones.

Su voz, varonil, marcaba la preocupación en la que por días se encontraba. Y todo por su culpa, por su intento de mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier mal.

—Perdón, es que estaba pensa…

—No, no mientas —su mirada se endureció—. Te conozco, podrás mentir a quien sea… pero no a mí.

Takeru, su confidente, su amigo, su gran amor. Su alma se quebraba en pedazos por aquella mirada con la que su rostro se retorcía en preocupación.

No podía ignorarlo, no más, no podía permitírselo.

La llamada, la última, estaba cada vez más cerca lo sentía en su interior. No podía permitirse partir sin antes despedirse de él. No era justo, el merecía mucho más de lo que ella le estaba dando. Él merecía saber la verdad.

—Hikari, me preocupas —su voz, su mirada, todo en su rostro se suavizo—. Llevas días en los que te he notado distante, apartada de todo.

—Perdón por no devolver las llamadas.

—No me refiero a eso.

La mano del rubio encontró la de su amiga como siempre lo hacía, y el contacto de piel contra piel estremeció cada fibra del ser de la castaña.

Sentirlo, percibir en el tacto el calor que desprendía la envolvía en una burbuja de ilusión falsa. La esperanza de que pudiera salir todo bien la embriagaba, y se maldijo por permitir que aquello que su rubio poseía la dominara sin oponer resistencia. Pero se dejó abrazar por la mentira de un mañana mejor.

Una lagrima traicionera, sin dar señales de existencia previa, se escapó de su ojo derecho y resbalo como un diamante. Recorrió el camino hasta llegar a la comisura de su labio superior, donde murió por el acto deliberado de la mano de Takeru.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que sea que te suceda lo solucionaremos.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba, rompiendo la conexión tan mística que ambos poseían cuando estaban juntos.

—Nada de lo que puedas hacer me salvara.

—No digas eso, estoy seguro que cual sea tu problema tiene una solución.

Hikari, dolida se giró hacia el rubio y sin que este lo viera venir le planto un beso. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo beso como si no hubiera un después. Sus labios por fin encontraron lo que por tanto tiempo deseaban, y se permitió, por solo ese momento, amar por última vez.

Cuando el beso termino la castaña salió corriendo lejos de donde su amigo, atónito y perdido en la emotividad del gesto, se encontraba. Permaneció plantado en su lugar observando al horizonte por donde ella se perdía.

Para cuando reaccionó Hikari ya no estaba a su vista, y aunque saliera corriendo por donde ella había partido no la encontraría.

Y todo empeoro en su interior.

.

.

Hikari lloraba sola dentro de su habitación, afligida por permitir que su corazón expresara su mayor sentimiento solo por la presión de un despido.

Abatida por el pensamiento de un último suspiro, en su cabeza todo se distorsionaba, se dirigió al escritorio cerca de la ventana. La tarde se teñía de gris a diferencia de aquella mañana, y gotas gruesas de lluvia empezaban arremeter contra la ciudad.

Del gabinete a su derecha sacó su diario de vestidura blanca, con detalles en rosa. Una pluma negra con un aro dorado en el centro fue la herramienta con la que estaba dispuesta a escribir su último recuerdo.

El último llamado estaba próximo.

Y escribió todo lo que necesitaba salir de ella misma, aquellas últimas memorias y ese último beso que le dio a su amado.

Afuera, a través de la ventana, la lluvia arreciaba y del otro lado de la puerta escucho como su hermano llegaba a la casa. Estaba consciente de que Taichi no entraría en su habitación, esa tarde su equipo de soccer jugaba un partido importante contra su mayor rival. Tendría tiempo de escribir.

Para cuando termino faltaban quince minutos del partido de su hermano, y debatió si esperar pero ante el temor del último llamado decidió salir e irrumpir en el momento de su hermano.

.

.

—Necesito que tomes lugar hermano.

—¿Qué sucede, Hikari?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Taichi con ansiedad toma lugar en el sofá individual que da frente al televisor. Hikari por su parte se sienta en el sofá alargado de tres personas. En todo momento ella desvía la mirada, no se permite ver a los ojos de su hermano por un sentimiento de culpa, uno que la corroe en su interior.

Está por hacer una confesión que impactará directo a su hermano, y es consciente de lo que esto lo afectara. Una vez que le explique lo que le sucede en su cabeza, en su ser, en la luz que dentro de ella se desvanece.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

Hikari levanta su rostro asombrada, con un temor de que su hermano fuera consiente de aquello que en su cabeza la perturbaba y, dolorosamente, este lo hubiera ignorado. O, en segundo plano, la idea de que Sora la hubiera traicionado al ir con él y contarle todo, y aun sabiendo todo no hiciera nada.

Pero nada de eso tiene coherencia. No cuando se trata de su hermano, y para ese punto si sabía todo ya estaría tratando de salvarla. Intentando sin conseguir nada.

—Sospechaba que algo te sucedía.

—Ya veo.

Suspira la joven ante la respuesta de su hermano.

—Te quería dar tiempo para que te acercaras a mí.

—Ha llegado el momento.

—Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Nadie entiende que están lejos de poder salvarla de aquella obscuridad, y esa pobre idea la hace sonreír.

Su sonrisa es tan desfigurada que Taichi frunce el ceño por la manera en que el rostro de su hermana se deforma. En como sus ojos, café claro, se tornan obscuros como si perdiera empatía ante una situación desfavorable. Se estremece cuando su expresión corporal se convierte en señal de que ella no está siendo la misma.

La castaña solo permanece en su lugar mirando hacia la mesa central de la sala, fijando su atención en el florero en el centro. Su piel empieza a palidecer, su sonrisa deformada se tuerce para formar una mueca. Sus ojos con lágrimas tiemblan ligeramente. Es como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interior, y esto preocupa a su hermano.

—¿Hikari, te encuentras bien?

No responde, y su expresión corporal se torna diferente.

—¿Hermana?

Taichi se levanta de su lugar y se sienta a su lado. Pasa su brazo por detrás de ella y la sujeta del hombro, pero ni el contacto físico la altera un poco.

La llama por su nombre incontables veces, la zarandea en un intento de que esta reaccione, pero nada parece dar efecto positivo. Ella está perdida en sí misma y esto lo altera a tal punto que por su mente pasa la idea de abofetearla, sin embargo, el jamás sería capaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño.

La toma con fuerza de los hombros y la sigue sacudiendo. Le nombra en gritos que desgarran su garganta, le implora a que reaccione.

Hikari ha recibido el último llamado antes de poder decirle a su hermano adiós, y una lágrima en sus ojos se escapa como un último intento de despedida. Pero esto no lo entiende su hermano que sigue tratando de que ella pueda volver en sí misma.

—Hermana, por favor, dime algo.

Como en respuesta los ojos de la castaña se giran hacia él. La mirada que recibe estremece a tal grado al castaño que se aparta instintivamente de su hermana, y un escalofrió recorre su espalda como la caricia de un fantasma.

Esa mirada perdida, llena de rencor, lo impacta tanto que se queda inmóvil en su lugar en el sofá. Por un momento siente que no puede pronunciar palabra alguna, como si toda su razón se esfumara y sus fuerzas palidecieran.

Acto seguido el televisor que transmitía el final del partido cambia a una imagen de estática, los aparatos a su alrededor se encienden y apagan. Las luces juegan en el techo. Y el ordenador se enciende mostrando que la puerta al digimundo se ha abierto.

Hikari como poseída se levanta de su lugar, y echa andar hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Taichi al ver que su hermana se aleja, en un acto reflejo, la sujeta de la muñeca impidiendo su avanzar.

—No, no te vayas, hermana.

La castaña se gira y lo mira con desprecio.

—Ya no soy tu hermana —pronuncia, con su voz pero con un tono obscuro.

La respuesta lo golpea tan fuerte en su corazón que pierde fuerza en su agarre. Hikari se vuelve hacia el ordenador y sigue su camino.

Una vez enfrente de la pantalla extiende su brazo, en la mano sujeta su digivice rosado. La puerta se abre. El cuerpo de la castaña se empieza a desfibrar en datos que son absorbidos por la pantalla, y de a poco el ser de la castaña se pierde hasta que no queda nada de ella.

Cuando parte todo en la casa de los Yagami vuelve a la normalidad. Los aparatos se apagan, las luces no juegan en el techo y el televisor transmite los comentarios finales del partido.

En la sala solo queda un Taichi consternado por lo sucedido. En su cabeza no entiende lo que acababa de acontecer. Su hermana había sufrido un cambio, no era ella misma y lo pudo atestiguar en su mirada; no reflejaba luz como lo hacía siempre. La vio partir por el ordenador hacia el digimundo; sabía que había ido al digimundo, la puerta era inconfundible.

En su mente solo existe una pregunta ante la confusión, y no sabe cómo responderla. Su hermana, su mayor tesoro en la vida lo había rechazado. No tiene cabeza para nada más, no tiene razonamiento para explicar la realidad. Su hermana lo había dejado.


	3. Cuestión de familia

.

.

No comprende lo que ha sucedido. Su mente juega con posibilidades que no lo llevan a nada salvo la incertidumbre, y la preocupación.

No comprende.

Es como si su razonamiento hubiera partido con su hermana. Se sentía frustrado, porque deseaba comprender lo que había ocurrido con su pequeña hermana. Deseaba poder entender que eran esas palabras tan extrañas que le había dicho, pero sobre todo deseaba comprender su comportamientos.

 _¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿A dónde se ha ido?_

Su mente se vuelve un mar de preguntas, mientras sus ojos ven directo a la pantalla negra de su ordenador.

No consigue que este se encienda y lo golpea un par de ocasiones como para liberar su estrés. Tiene que ir detrás de su hermana, esta consiente que ella a partido al dirimiendo, lo vio con sus ojos como ella se fragmento.

Sus manos se vuelven puños, su entrecejo se frunce y sus dientes rechinan.

¿Por qué su hermana se ha ido? Eso lo afligía. La falta de información, interrumpida por la aparente desconexión de Hikari cuando hablaba con él, lo tiene abrumado y consternado.

En su mente siente que debe hacer algo, no sabe que exactamente. Cuando se dispone a salir de la casa escucha un sonido a su espalda. La pantalla de monitor sigue apagada, pero siente que viene de ese lugar.

Se aproxima lentamente. Con un paso sobre otro llega hasta la pantalla y agudiza su oído para escuchar lo que sea que deba escuchar. Nada. No hay sonido alguno que percibir. Silencio.

Molesto se despega del monitor y el sonido regresa. Agudiza el oído, un susurro suave como el viento llega hasta él. Cierra los ojos para escuchar mejor y el susurro se vuelve una palabra:

 _Ayuda._

 _._

 _._

El timbre resuena por toda la casa de los Yagmia. La insistencia del sonido despierta a Taichi de su en sueño, por lo que va atender a la entrada; impulsado por el instinto. Continuaba sin poder entender o creer lo que había sucedido con su hermana minutos antes y lo que había escuchado en aquel susurro.

Al abrir la puerta un Takeru, empapado por la lluvia, que aun caía en ligeras gotas de agua, hizo acto de presencia. El rostro desencajado del rubio le hace comprender al castaño que él sabe algo con respecto a lo de su hermana. Lo hace pasar enseguida.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Taichi alza una ceja al ver como el rubio se le adelanta, se pregunta qué rostro tiene dibujado en ese instante; conmocionado por lo sucedido seguro.

Invita a su amigo para que tome asiento en el sofá que anteriormente ocupo su hermana; necesitan intercambiar información. Ponerse al día con lo que cada uno sabe de lo que a Hikari le ocurre. Y, de poder, llegar a una solución para ayudarla. Necesitan poder ayudarla, salvarla de aquella aura obscura que le rodeo cuando viajo al digimundo.

.

.

Los dos tienen el mismo conocimiento sobre el tema de Hikari y lo que le sucedía. Su comportamiento, sus palabras tan extrañas y carentes de emoción (salvo una), era la única información con la que disponían.

Taichi y Takeru parados enfrente de la pantalla del monitor, el cual ha regresado a la normalidad, tratan de abrir la puerta al digimundo. Pero ninguno puede, ni tienen el conocimiento que Kōshirō para poder evocar aquella puerta que los conducirá al digimundo. A Hikari.

Se miran por unos momentos, pensando, debatiendo de lo que deben de hacer. Sus ojos lo dicen todo.

—Necesitamos ayuda —dice Taichi.

—Y sé quién nos la brindara.

El castaño lo mira extrañado.

—Hace unos días la vi charlando con Sora —con una mano en su barbilla, Takeru piensa en lo que deben hacer—. Tenían una acalorada charla, puede que ella tenga respuestas.

—Pero necesitamos abrir la puerta al…

—Sé que quieres salvar a Hikari —los ojos azules de Takeru impactan directo en el interior de Taichi—. Yo también la quiero salvar, pero necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo.

El castaño primero frunce el ceño en un claro gesto de molestia, las palabras de Takeru crudas no le gustaron en un principio. Después de pensar reconoce que tiene razón, no deben ser impulsivos como siempre lo ha sido. Si quiere a su hermana a salvo necesita saber que sucede y de ese modo encontrar la manera de ayudarla.

—Tienes razón.

—Vayamos con Sora.

El viaje no duro mucho, el hogar de la pelirroja estaba a tan solo unas calles arriba. El edificio era muy similar al que vivía Taichi.

Tocan en la puerta que tiene de letrero Takenouchi. Para su fortuna es Sora quien atiende el llamado, pero al ver sus rostros un dejo de preocupación se dibuja en su rostro. Suponiendo a lo que sus amigos han ido les hace pasar a su casa, les conduce a la sala y toman asiento en los sofás.

Taichi es quien habla, explica lo que ha sucedido en su casa. Narra los sucesos que ya en su momento le narró a Takeru. Mientras habla Sora palidece aún más por lo que escucha. No lo puede creer y una culpa nace en el centro de su pecho.

Una vez finalizado el relato por parte del castaño un silencio reina la sala de la pelirroja. Habitada solo por los tres, la ausencia de sonido abruma sus corazones.

Sora no puede evitar que lagrimas salgan de sus ojos, la culpa, ese sentimiento rancio de que has hecho mal la consume por dentro. Taichi apreciando su dolor la abraza, pero solo provoca nuevas lágrimas y que su rostro se humedezca.

Verla tan afligida oprime el corazón del castaño, que, para ese momento, se suma el dolor de su pelirroja al de su hermana.

Takeru los ve abrazados, percibe esa aura que ellos tienen. Fuego. Esa palabra describe aquellos dos y sus espíritus: el fuego representa la valentía y el amor. La flama que te impulsa a romper tus miedos y los brasas cálidos de un amor es son ese par de enamorados.

Sonríe, porque aquello lo conoce bien.

.

.

Cuando Sora comparte su parte de la historia, hilándola con las otras dos partes, los tres entienden poco más. Hikari, en su interior, por su mente, algo la perjudicaba a tal grado que la llevo a un punto amargo de soledad.

Taichi, sosteniendo la mano de Sora, piensa en que deben hacer. La lógica indica que el siguiente paso es viajar al digimundo, pero no es tan sencillo como lo parece. Nunca lo ha sido.

—Debemos contactar a Kōshirō.

—Eso hemos pensado, Sora —el castaño no la mira—. Pero…

El castaño guarda silencio en lo que la pelirroja le mira ansiosa.

—No creo que debamos involucrar a los demás.

Contesta Takeru una vez que Taichi tarda.

—Sé que lo sientes —mira a sus amigos—. Sé que lo sienten… esto es entre los cuatro.

Sora y Taichí, quien vuelve en sí, asienten ante la verdad con la que habla el rubio.

—Debemos intentar seguirla al digimundo. No podemos perder el tiempo.

—Si.

La pelirroja, aun sujeta de la mano del castaño, se levanta y con ella Taichi. Los invita a que pasen a su dormitorio, donde está su computadora de escritorio.

Al momento de encenderla la pantalla pasa de un negro opaco a uno brillante. Da paso a unas letras que describen cosas inentendibles para ellos y, después, sucede lo extraño.

El monitor se desfigura entre negro y blanco, entre ecos y sonidos distorsionados. Una figura se muestra en la pantalla, un rostro. No es reconocido por ninguno de los presentes, solo son capaces de ver facciones ocultas por las sombras. El rostro los mira con ojos entre un naranja enérgico y una amarillo opaco; fijos y tenebrosos los estudia.

Los digivice de los tres se encienden y el sonido característico resuena en la recamara de Sora.

Atónitos, los tres, no dejan de mirar el rostro macabro en la pantalla. Lo miran tanto como el los mira a ellos. El rostro desaparece y la puerta al digimundo se abre ante ellos como una invitación a pasar a una fiesta privada.

Con un escalofrió recorriendo la espalda de los tres, se miran y toman fuerzas del otro. Sacan de sus bolsillos los digivice y extienden sus brazos hacia la pantalla.

Sus cuerpos son decodificados, fragmentados como tantas veces en el pasado, y son tragados por la pantalla del monitor de Sora. Uno por uno son llevados a lo que conocen como el digimundo, impulsados con el ferviente objetivo de ir por Hikari no oponen resistencia.

A la luz de la luna los tres desaparecen de la habitación; quedando sola en un silencio absoluto.

* * *

 _Esto esta por llegar a su conclusión. Los que me han leído saben que me gusta mucho la acción, por lo que en el siguiente capitulo habrá un tanto de eso jajaja Espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura._

 _Nos leemos en la siguiente._

 _Au Revoir._


	4. Primer Contacto

.

.

No hay tiempo, el reloj de arena sigue corriendo, y cada vez queda menos.

Corre desesperado mientras un Megadramon le persigue por el amplio bosque en el que se encuentra. Taichi se había separado de Takeru y Sora una vez llegado al digimundo. Despertó solo sobre una alfombra de tierra y césped. En medio de un bosque. Aturdido busco gritando los nombres de sus amigos, no cabía duda que estaban en el digimundo, pero no les encontró a excepción del digimon que le persigue en ese instante.

Huye y esquiva los ataques por muy poco, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que uno terminé con su vida. Como deseaba que en ese momento Agumon estuviera con él para hacer frente a la amenaza.

Entorna su mirada en busca de refugio y encuentra la entrada a una cueva cercana. Sin embargo, un nuevo ataque de Megadramon impacta a centímetros de donde el corre y cae de espaldas sobre el suelo; golpea su espalda con algo duro y espinoso.

Grita de dolor, un grito desgarrador. No se rinde y como puede se levanta para continuar con su carrera. Ve por su hombro derecho al digimon que sobrevuela su cabeza, no puede evitar sentir que solo está jugando con él.

Emprende la carrera hacia la cueva, pero para cuando el digimon que le da caza se percata de su plan es demasiado tarde. Consigue entrar en la cueva que es profunda, y se introduce hasta el punto que el digimon y sus ataques no puedan hacerle daño, pero no tanto como para encontrarse con un nuevo peligro.

Con falta de aire y sus músculos tensos se recarga sobre la pared y reposa unos minutos. Fatigado sus piernas desfallecen de apoco resbalándose por la pared rocosa hasta quedar sentado en la obscuridad.

Escucha como al fondo el digimon está atacando la entrada de la cueva, planea dejarlo enterrado allí.

Un escalofrió le recorre la espalda al pasar la idea en su mente de quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. No puede permitir que eso suceda. En su mente existe solo un objetivo; Hikari. Salvar a su hermana de lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo.

—Bien, si eso quieres.

Se pone de pie cuando un nuevo ataque hace que un par de rocas caigan sobre la entrada, creando así su tumba.

Cuenta que entre cada ataque el digimon se toma un par de minutos, deduce que lanzará uno nuevo y será su oportunidad para salir corriendo con todo lo que le dieran sus piernas lejos de aquel lugar. Da una gran bocanada de aire, sus pulmones están preparados, sus piernas inyectadas de adrenalina dispuestas a darlo todo y su corazón agitado.

El ataque dio en la entrada haciendo caer pedazos de roca, y solo dejando un pequeño claro por donde pasar.

Con la adrenalina siendo bombeada por todo su cuerpo sale disparado por el pasillo de la cueva, pasa por el claro de entre las rocas y se adentra con gran velocidad en el bosque. El Megadramon no se percata de la huida de Taichi, se encontraba dando un giro para dar un nuevo ataque y esto lo agradece el castaño que empieza alejarse antes de que el digimon se dé cuenta de su ausencia.

Corre y escucha a su espalda que el digimon sigue atacando la cueva. Entre más pone distancia menos escucha el derrumbe de la pared rocosa de la cueva.

Cansado busca un punto donde descansar, y lo encuentra en un punto del bosque donde los arboles tupen como un techo la parte superior del claro. Es como un techo natural. Reposa sobre un árbol mientras piensa que es el paso a seguir.

—Debo encontrar a los otros.

Posa sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Debo localizar de algún modo a Agumon.

Si algo entendió al llegar al digimundo es que este estaba corrompido. Su encuentro con Megadramon, quien le atacó sin razón alguna, le hizo ver que todo estaba mal. Y estaba seguro que ese mal venia de parte de su hermana.

Mueve su cabeza negativamente, no puede permitir que esos pensamientos lo atormenten. Su hermana es un ser de luz, eso debe tenerlo claro y nunca dudar de aquello. Pero la imagen, la última, que tiene de su hermana en la sala de su casa no le ayuda mucho en mantener aquel pensamiento positivo.

Unos ruidos a su espalda lo ponen en alerta, mira por sobre el tronco para ver quien se aproxima. Los arbustos de alto follaje no le permiten ver con claridad quien camina en su dirección, reprime el impulso de preguntar por si son sus amigos. Hacer aquello lo delataría, y si no eran ellos se metería en graves aprietos.

Un nuevo sonido, como una explosión, hace eco por el bosque donde se encuentra. No ubica por donde viene el sonido. Pero aquella explosión no inmuta a los que van en su dirección.

Sospecha que no es buena señal ninguna de los dos sonidos. Las pisadas, y la explosión. Se recarga sobre el tronco mientras su respiración se agita. Debe correr, pero hacerlo solo alertara a los que van por él. No obstante, no le quedan muchas opciones.

Corre una vez más ante la súplica de sus piernas por no hacerlo. Corre pero lo detiene algo por detrás.

Unas manos grandes y grises le toman del hombro y lo empujan hacia atrás, cayendo de lleno sobre el suelo y dañándose sus glúteos. El dolor le recuerda que todo lo que está sucediendo es real, y que no está soñando por más que lo deseara.

—Demonios —se queja, por el dolor.

Alza su rostro para ver quien lo ha detenido, y se encuentra con un Ogremon salvo que de piel gris y no verde como de costumbre. Se cuestiona si es el mismo que conoce, aquel que los perseguía en la Isla File hace tantos años atrás.

El digimon no dice nada y permanece quieto mirándolo como si fuese un robot.

Una nueva explosión pone en alerta al castaño que siente su pecho ser oprimido por los nervios. Algo sucede en las lejanías, y no puede dejar de pensar que se trata de sus amigos; agregando que se encuentra a merced de Ogremon.

—¿Eres tu Ogremon?

Pregunta en un intento por deducir si es bueno o malo, si está detrás de él como el Megadramon de momentos antes.

—¿Ogremon?

El digimon solo permanece en su lugar si expresar nada ni en un gruñido como solía ser. Se limita a verlo como esperando algo. Sus sentidos empiezan agudizarse por los nervios y la adrenalina, y puede sentir que no está solo.

De entre los arbustos una figura definida se aproxima, oculta por las sombras no puede reconocer si se trata de un digimon humanoide o de un humano,

—Sabía que no me podrían dejar partir.

La voz es la de su hermana, y esto le hace recobrar fuerzas.

—Tenían que venir detrás de mí como perros.

Una sonrisa marcada con desprecio martillea en los oídos de Taichi. De entre las sombras que las ramas de los arboles brindan la figura de su hermana se hace presente. Una figura hermosa pero a su vez distorsionada de lo que ella es en realidad.

El cabello sigue de igual de largo cayendo a raudales, pero una pequeña agarrada en un listón rojo como la sangre. Su piel pálida marca con énfasis sus labios rosados carentes de su sonrisa, y sus ojos ennegrecidos alejados del marrón de su antigua belleza.

Caminaba de una forma que le recordó a una serpiente, sensual y mortífera. Su indumentaria consiste en un vestido carmesí envuelta en una túnica negra como la misma noche. En sus muñecas dos brazaletes resplandecen aun con la poca luz que se filtraba, y en cada uno hay una figura que se dibuja como un mal augurio.

Es hermosa, no cabe dudar en la mente de su hermano, pero es una belleza retorcida. No hay luz en ella como antes.

—¿Hikari?

Elle esboza una amarga sonrisa, con toque de burla.

—Hermana, ¿Qué te sucede?

—Tu hermana no existe más, Hikari ha muerto.

Camina a su alrededor, mirándole con sus ojos de cazadora. No le agrada como se siente ante la amenaza que es su hermana, y la lucha interna por no querer verla como un peligroso enemigo.

—Quiero que entiendas, con sangre para que se te grabe en el corazón, que tu hermana no existe más —la voz es aún la de ella, y eso lo pone en conflicto—. Deseo fervientemente que veas como yo, un ser supremo, manipulo ambos mundos y los convierto a mi semejanza.

Ardo en deseo por que veas como yo, la que dices _hermana_ , destruya lo que amas. Para que entiendas que tu hermana, el ser que amas es solo un recuerdo. Destruir lo antiguo para que ames al nuevo _yo_ , quiero que abraces mi nueva existencia como una religión.

—¿Qué locuras dices, Hikari?

—Quiero que te unas a mí.

—¿Qué?

Taichi no da crédito a lo que su hermana dice, a todas las locuras que salen de su boca. Esta aturdido por la presencia deforme de su hermana, pero aún más, se encuentra dolido por aquella negrura que ahora es su ser.

—No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer, hermana?

—Tienes potencial para ser mi lugarteniente —se detiene enfrente del castaño, y sus ojo se clavan como dagas en su corazón—. Juntos podemos hacer tanto.

—No, yo jamás me uniera a nadie que quiera hacer daño —baja su rostro dolido, y agrega—: aunque seas mi hermana.

Hikari, la versión distorsionada, pone una mueca en sus labios. Sus manos se vuelven un puño, su ceño de frunce y su mirada se ennegrece.

Esta molesta por la respuesta de Taichi, y este lo sabe, quería la respuesta afirmativa y creyó obtenerla solo por ser familia. Consiente de la situación, consigue ver dentro de su hermana. Comprende. Existe un reloj que avanza, marca el final de todo, pero puede advertir que aún hay tiempo.

—Es una lástima.

Le da la espalda con desprecio.

—Mátalo.

Dada la orden su hermana se difumina como una luz que se pierde en el crepúsculo del atardecer. Con su partida, Ogremon levanta su garrote de hueso con incrustaciones de metal en forma de punta. No duda en arremeter contra la existencia de Taichi, quien sabe que no puede esquivar el ataque.

Resignado solo espera que el garrote golpe de lleno en su cráneo, haciendo explotar su cabeza esparciendo sus sesos por todo el lugar.

Cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nada sucede. Al abrir los ojos observa como Agumon ha saltado sobre el brazo musculoso del digimon gris, y lo está mordiendo con toda sus fuerzas. Evita que el golpe sea dado, salvando su vida.

—¡Agumon! —exclama, con excitación.

Ogremon sacude con fuerza su brazo lanzando en el proceso a Agumon. Taichi corre para amortiguar su caída, y lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

—Agumon, que bueno es verte.

—Taichi ¿te encuentras bien?

—Contigo a mi lado por supuesto.

Ogremon no les permite continuar. Se lanza sobre ellos que logran esquivar el ataque, que con fuerza a dado de lleno en el suelo creando un gran hoyo.

— Agumon, es momento di que le muestres de que estamos hechos.

—Sí, Taichi.

Agumon brilla con una luz opaca, pero suficientemente brillante para cegar por un momento a su oponente. La luz incrementa en una esfera de gran tamaño, pero cuando se apaga ya no es Agumon quien enfrenta a Ogremon.

Greymon se hace presente, y ataca a su rival.

Se libra una batalla feroz entre el digimon de Taichi y el seguidor de Hikari. Ogremon, en su versión gris, es muy poderoso haciendo difícil la lucha a Greymon. Aun cuando ambos son del mismo nivel. El digimon infectado es superior, y eso lo nota enseguida Taichi quien se lamenta no poder hacer que Greymon pueda pasar al siguiente nivel.

Desde que los emblemas fueron usados en un último acto de salvar al digimundo años atrás, sacrificaron las evoluciones de perfección.

Con fuerza aprieta su mano que sujeta el digivice. Desea poder ayudar a su digimon, que lucha ferozmente contra Ogremon. Transferirle sus fuerzas a través del dispositivo en su mano y que pueda vencer a su rival, que empieza a tomar la ventaja.

—Vamos, Greymon, demuestra quien eres.

En ese instante Greymon y Ogremon se enfrascaban en un combate de fuerza, sosteniendo las manos del otro y empujando. Escuchar los animos de Taichi hicieron que en Greymon una fuerza cobrara importancia, y comenzó arrastrar hacia atrás a su rival.

En un momento Ogremon trastabilla y cae al suelo, lo que aprovecha el digimon de Taichi. Lanza una bola de fuego incandecente al rostro del digimon.

Da de lleno.

El impacto es tal que el mismo Greymon sale disparado hacia atrás, cayendo a unos metros de su compañero. Taichi corre hacia su amigo, que pierde energías y vuelve a ser un Agumon.

—Buen trabajo, amigo.

Ogremon yace a metros de distancia inconsciente por la gran fuerza del poder de Greymon.

—Es momento de irnos.

—Taichi, es bueno volver a verte.

—Amigo.

Acongojado ayuda a su digimon a incorporarse. Se dan un fuerte abrazo que llevan deseando dar desde años.

El tiempo de reencuentro se ve truncado por un gruñido de Ogremon, que inconsciente está valiendo en sí. Los dos se miran y entendiendo al otro salen corriendo por un claro que da hacia unas colinas.

Corren cuando una explosión vuelve a sonar en las lejanías, pero ahora con la visión despejada observaron que en el cielo, hacia el norte, Birdramon lucha con brutalidad contra un Kuwagamon; igual de gris que Ogremon.

—Sora.

—Vayamos ayudarles.

Taichi asiente y emprende la marcha hacia donde su amiga libra su propia batalla.


	5. Corrupción

.

.

La suave melodía de un piano hace eco en una amplia sala redonda con una cúpula de cristal sobre el techo, que deja la Luz de luna colarse como el velo de una novia. Flamas naranjas danzan en vestidos de cera blanco, y la noche se vuelve un acompañante.

La figura en el piano desliza con maestría sus dedos sobre las teclas, esbozando sentimientos en tonos y ritmos. Con armonía. Fluyen en ligeros compases como voces mansas y caricias plenas.

Una segunda figura, la de un gato, observa a su compañera en el piano. Le gusta la melodía que hace nacer desde su corazón hacia el instrumente. Se deja abrazar por la melancolía, y el rastro de esperanza que hay en ciertas partes.

Las columnas de mármol gris que sostienen la gran cúpula del techo empiezan a danzar, pero no al ritmo de la música. Es un movimiento brusco y deteriorado, carente de ritmo y pasión. Es un vibración ruda e inquietante, que discorde a la suave caricia del piano.

El movimiento que se siente sobre los pies, transmitido por el suelo de piso liso de cerámica blanca, no parece importarle a la pianista que sigue con su música.

Las tonadas van en decadencia mientras el temblor en aumento, y como acompañando el discordante traqueteo un grito suena en la lejanía como un lamento. El eco aumenta aquel sonido grave, desgarrador, mientas la música palidece ante el lamento de la noche.

Gatomon, que mantenía los ojos cerrado, abre de golpe sus parpados para dejar ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Lejanos del azul que alguna vez fue, su mirada con aquel color se torna macabro. La sonrisa que dibuja en su hocico solo incrementa la maldad que transmite con su mirar, no es para nada aquel dulce digimon del pasado.

—Hikari.

La antigua portadora de la Luz se levanta del taburete alisando su vestido negro como el velo de la noche. Se gira para quedar hacia su compañera digimon, y le sonríe con una curvatura de sus labios que desfigura su ser e incrementa su belleza.

—Creo que ya lo tienen.

—Entonces no lo hagamos esperar.

—¿Crees que quiera unirse a nosotras?

—Si me ama, lo hará.

.

.

Taichi y Agumon corren a todo lo que sus piernas les dan. La batalla que libra Birdramon no luce para nada bien, en cualquier momento su oponente conectaría un buen golpe que la sacará de su balance y le regresará a su forma de Biyomon. Dando por acabada la lucha entre los dos y dando un claro ganador.

Pensar en aquello eriza la piel del castaño que aprieta el paso, seguido por Agumon que siente sus energía decaer.

Corren hasta llegar a un claro amplio donde en el centro Sora grita por su compañera digimon. Birdramon esquiva un golpe de Kuwagamon y revira en su vuelo para sujetar la parte trasera del exoesqueleto del digimon con sus garras.

—Es nuestra oportunidad de ayudar.

—Si.

Agumon por segunda vez, y para asombro del mismo Taichi, consigue volver a evolucionar en Greymon.

Sora en la distancia se percata que Greymon corre con grandes zancadas en ayuda de su digimon, y detrás ve a Taichi que grita por ella. Impulsada por el miedo, uno que no recordaba, sale disparada hacia su amigo.

Greymon se posa bajo Bridramon que se aferra a Kuwagamon, cuando su compañera se percata de él acomoda a su presa, dándole un blanco limpio al digimon de Taichi. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, pues siente que pierde la evolución, Greymon dispara una gran bola incandescente de fuego. El ataque da de lleno sobre el pecho del Kuwagamon, quien grita de dolor mientras las flamas lo envuelven y rostizan.

Birdramon suelta a su presa que cae de golpe sobre el césped verde de aquel día nublado. Cuando cae las llamas se acrecientan consumiendo al digimon.

A metros de la batalla Sora se encuentra con Taichi, se envuelven en un fuerte abrazo que hace sentir el latir de corazón del otro. Sus brazos se aferran con fuerza, solo han estado separados por unas horas, pero por algún motivo necesitaban aquel contacto.

—¿Dónde has aparecido? —pregunta Taichi, una vez se separan del abrazo.

—Por las colinas al sur de este claro.

La joven apunta con su dedo hacia donde supone es el sur.

—El digimundo es diferente —acota la pelirroja—. Puedo sentir que algo perturba todo lo que nos rodea.

—Es mi hermana —revela el castaño.

—¿Qué?

El Kuwagamon yace moribundo en la distancia, Agumon y Biyomon cansados se reúnen con sus amigos en el momento en que Taichi revela lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Hikari? ¿Estás seguro?

—La vi con mis propios ojos —Taichi aprieta sus manos en puños, y puede sentir fluir la sangre que de estos brota—. Ha sido corrompida por la obscuridad, Sora, se la está llevando lejos de mí y yo no pude verlo.

—No te hagas esto, Taichi.

Sora rodea con sus brazos a su castaño, quien esconde su rostro en el pecho de su pelirroja. Porque ambos, sin reconocerlo, saben que se pertenecen en más de un sentido y forma. Porque de ellos depende la fortaleza del otro, y en los momentos como aquel solo entre ellos se pueden dar esa fuerza que necesitan.

Y así se quedan por unos minutos.

Para cuando la primera gota cae del cielo gris recuerdan que deben moverse, están siendo cazados y quedarse en aquel punto tan abierto es un error.

.

.

Se refugian entre las copas de los altos arboles del bosque aledaño. Cada rincón que pasan es como volver a un mar de recuerdos, y no pueden evitar sentir que todo aquello lo conocen. Es como si estuvieran en la isla File. Pero, hay detalles que demuestran que no es aquella mítica isla donde todo comenzó.

Caminan sabiendo que deben encontrar a Takeru, que de los tres el principal objetivo sería aquel rubio. Si la obscuridad es consciente del peligro que representa será de quien mayor preocupación tendrá, por consecuente el primero que deberá eliminar.

—Si yo aparecí por las laderas, y tú por las colinas —analiza el castaño— ¿Dónde podrá haber aparecido Takeru?

—Solo hay dos puntos —asegura Biyomon—. Los prados del norte o el lago del oeste.

—Tendremos que dividirnos…

—No —acalla el castaño—. Eso no es posible, debemos mantenernos unidos… no sé si lo percataste, pero estos digimon son muy fuertes para su nivel evolutivo.

—Sí, lo note con el Kuwagamon.

Taichi se detiene y con él sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una pregunta —se gira para quedar frente a los digimon—. ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

Agumon y Biyomon se miran extrañado, y se encojen de hombros. No parece que tengan una respuesta lógica.

—Solo sentí que debía ir por el bosque hasta que te encontré, Taichi.

—Yo igual, sentí que debía volar por el claro del bosque hasta encontrarte, Sora.

—Parece que el digimundo una vez más desea mantener el equilibrio.

—Salvo que ahora uno de sus protectores es la amenaza.

Sora se tapa la boca con ambas manos al escuchar lo que salió por su boca. Arrepentida está dispuesta a disculparse, pero es interrumpida por la mano de Taichi. Niega con la cabeza, no hay nada de que disculparse, lo dicho es una verdad dolorosa que romper su corazón, pero al final es una verdad.

—Lo que me parece curioso es que solo nosotros hemos sido llamados.

—¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto?

—No sé.

Taichi se cruza de brazos y coloca su mano derecha sobre su barbilla.

—Pensé que habíamos sido llamados todos al digimundo, pero hay algo que dijo Hikari que me hizo entender que no.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que sabía que vendríamos detrás de ella.

Sora permanece callada, esperando atenta a las palabras del castaño.

—Quiero suponer que abrimos la puerta porque tenemos un vínculo más intenso con Hikari que los demás.

—Cierto —apoya Sora—. Y por no querer perder tiempo vinimos sin los demás.

Taichi asiente pensativo. Eso era cuestión familiar, y no por el que los demás no los sintiera como familia. Ese asunto, ese conflicto en el digimundo, se convirtió en un asunto muy personal que ligaba a los cuatro del grupo de elegidos.

Se cuestionó si Izzy se habría dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Quiere pensar en que sus amigos están en ese momento intentando abrir la puerta al digimundo sin obtener ningún resultado positivo. Le gusta pensar en eso.

—Debemos seguir, seguramente Takeru nos está buscando y si no nos movemos rápido lo perderemos.

—Bien.

Los cuatro vuelven a retomar su caminata por el bosque, con sus corazones afligidos y confundidos.

.

.

Takeru y Patamon yacen en el suelo terroso en la orilla del lago. Cansados miran sobre el agua el cuerpo desfallecido de Seadramon. Con el que habían mantenido una lucha que resulto más complicada de lo que esperaban.

Para el joven rubio el color del digimon, distante de su característico azul y franjas rojas, en tonos grises y en un blanco opaco le sintió peculiar. Antinatural.

Su fortaleza fue impresionante, logró poner en aprietos a Angemon que siempre se caracterizó por tener un nivel de poder mayor al de su nivel evolutivo. Sin embargo, Seadramon mantuvo a raya por un buen tiempo a Angemon, lo que complico todo. Para su fortuna salió victorioso el ángel que con un ataque directo a su casco lo saco de combate.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Patamon, no la hubiera contado.

—Algo me dijo que te encontraría aquí, me da gusto haber llegado a tiempo.

Los amigos sueltan una risa que los libera de la frustración del combate. Una vez que terminan de reír, se disponen a levantarse. Sacude el polvo de su pantalón, y Patamon se sacude de cuerpo completo.

Cuando Takeru se está estirando Patamon ve algo a la distancia. Un par de figuras caminan en su dirección. Uno es la silueta de un humano, la otra de un digimon.

—Takeru, mira.

El rubio ve a donde su amigo le indica. Al ver las dos figuras en su interior siente como un hormigueo recorre sus brazos.

—Ponte en guardia, Patamon.

—Si.

Las figuras caminan en su dirección siendo ocultas por la poca luz que hay en el ambiente. Las nubes grises son tan densas que tapan la luz del sol, incluso evitan saber si es de mañana o tarde.

Takeru observa hasta que las figuras toman rostro y compleccion. Su rostro tenso se aligera y siente un alivio en su corazón al percatarse que se tratan de Daisuke y Devimon. Dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios, por su mente no hay duda de que son ellos y siente alegría por tener su ayuda.

Da unos pasos hacia ellos, pero Patamon lo detiene.

—¿Qué sucede, amigo?

—Sus ojos, Takeru, ve sus ojos.

El rubio hace lo que su amigo le sugiere, y lo ve. Sus ojos están perdidos, como hipnotizados. Caídos en algún tipo de hechizo o magia, perdidos en su mente alejados de aquel punto en el digimundo.

Entonces cae en cuenta. ¿Qué hacen Daisuke y Devimon en el digimundo? Nadie salvo Taichi, Sora y él sabían de lo que le sucedía a Hikari. No hay razón para que ellos estén en ese lago caminando hacia él y Patamon. Se dejó llevar por la alegría de ver rostros conocidos que no se preguntó la extrañeza de su presencia, pero ahora que lo está viendo como idos entiende que todo está mal.

Daisuke y Devimon se detienen a solo un par de metros de Takeru y Patamon. En el corazón del rubio sabe que está por suceder lo que desde hace tiempo se había evitado.

Uno frente al otro, la pelea entre los dos enamorados de Hikari está por darse en el lago.


	6. Valor y Esperanza Parte I

.

.

—Sabes que no debemos hacer esto, Daisuke.

El castaño esboza una sonrisa que eriza la piel del rubio.

—No dejes que te manipulen.

—Ella sabe que en verdad no la amas, que nunca te le unirías —la voz de Daisuke es gruesa, rasposa y carente de picardía—. Ella esta tan desilusionada de ti… pero por fortuna me tiene a mí.

—No, este no eres tu Daisuke.

El castaño no dice nada, saca de su bolsillo su D3 como si se tratara de un arma mortal. Una clara señal de que no está en ese lugar para charlar, menos para brindar ayuda. Deja en claro de qué lado está, por quien lucha y lo que está dispuesto hacer.

El cielo cerrado y vientos implacables agitando el agua, el ambiente helado, dos miradas frias y retadoras.

Gotas de gruesa lluvia descienden sobre el lago donde Takeru y Davis permanecen parados sin inmutarse. La tensión se siente tan viva que se puede tocar con las manos. Una mirada de hacer se aferra a una mirada de fuego, y los digimon esperan a que este contacto explote.

Daisuke sujeta con fuerza su D3 en la mano, tan fuerte que parece doler. Takeru por su parte está parado sujetando, de igual manera, el digivice.

—No hagamos esto, Daisuke.

—No mientas, Takeru, esto lo has deseado siempre.

—Daisuke…

El castaño da un paso adelante, y una luz emana del dispositivo en su mano. Veemon se envuelve en una esfera de luz opaca, casi como si fuese solo obscuridad, y evoluciona a Exveemon. El digmon muestra la misma figura que conocen, salvo que el color azul es remplazado por uno gris con blanco. Esta corrompido como los demás digimon.

Resignado, y agotado, el rubio hace que de su digivice emane una luz intensa. La esfera de luz envuelve a Patamon, y este pasa a evolucionar a Angemon.

Del ángel una gran luz brota como un faro de esperanza. Del digimon de Daisuke una oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarla. El bien contra el mal presentada entre los dos antiguos camaradas de aventuras.

—¿Esto es lo que deseas?

—Es lo que deseamos los dos, _amigo_.

.

.

Taichi y Sora escuchan una explosión en las lejanías. El sonido proviene a su izquierda, por lo que suponen que estaban por el camino erróneo. El primer pensamiento que nace en su cabeza es la figura del rubio, y que seguramente, como ellos, está en peligro.

El castaño esta por sugerir apretar el paso en dirección hacia el lago, pero algo en su entorno le inquieta. Decenas de presencias en su nuca lo molesta, puede sentir que son observados.

Inquieto entorna la mirada, agudiza el oído y se prepara con una posición que le brindara apoyo en caso de ser atacado. Agumon, sin que su compañero dijera nada se percata de lo mismo y se pone en posición defensiva. Sora y Biyomon un tanto preocupadas por el rubio pasan por alto los acontecimientos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede, Taichi?

Sora se detiene preocupada por la baja de velocidad en los pasos de su amigo.

—Debemos encontrar a…

Calla cuando su castaño posa su dedo índice sobre sus labios, le queda claro que se ha dado cuenta de algo. Sus sistema nervioso se pone en alerta, agudiza su mirada y tensa los músculos por cualquier agresión poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Sora como instinto busca el cuerpo de Taichi, y cuando lo encuentra entrelaza su mano con la de él. Es como un mecanismo que les da ambos fuerza y valentía, una razón que les recuerda porque están juntos y por lo que luchan.

Por su parte Agumon cuida la espalda de sus amigos, y Biyomon hace lo mismo desde el frente. Se han detenido por completo, la sensación de estar siendo observados ha incrementado.

Pero sus problemas no acaban con la tensión del misterio ni la incertidumbre de lo que los rodea. A lo lejos una gran explosión resuene por todo el bosque, escuchándose tan fuerte hasta en sus ecos. Por sobre las copas de los arboles una columna de humo se va abriendo paso hasta ser uno con las nubes grises en el cielo.

—¿Crees que sea Takeru?

—No tengo la menor duda.

—Está en problemas debemos ir en su ayuda.

Taichi asiente, y él como Sora van emprender el camino hacia donde la columna de humo pero los detiene Agumon. Con su mirada les indica que observen a su rededor, y entre las sombras lo ven.

Decenas de ojos rojos brillando como faros de perdición. Amenazantes. Mortales. Son rodeados por el enemigo, y este no descansara hasta tenerlos sometidos o muertos. Solo siguiendo las órdenes de su ama.

.

.

El cielo cerrado y los viento amohinados no se comparan con el frio corazón que posee el castaño, que anteriormente era de cálida esencia. Su mirada dura marcada con una media sonrisa malvada destiñe la figura que en la mente de Takeru se hace al pensar en su amigo.

Retador y de pose cautivadora Exveemon se postra a un paso a la derecha de su compañero, con su misma expresión; ansiando luchar contra Angemon. Saciar su satisfacción con el dolor ajeno, embriagar su ser con la suplicas de su rival. Rebosar en los crujidos de los huesos de su oponente y definir quién es superior de una vez.

El corazón del rubio esta contrariado. Angemon a su lado flotando unos centímetros del suelo comparte su dolor interior. Ninguno desea lastimar a sus amigos. No obstante, aunque cansados, están dispuestos hacer que sus dos amigos reaccionen y entren en razón. Una que seguro el mal que envuelve el mundo los ha consumido.

—No es correcto, no debemos luchar entre nosotros.

—Sigues mintiéndote, Takeru, eso hará las cosas más fáciles.

Con una mirada Daisuke indica a su digimon que ataque, y el golpe que lanza el gris Exveemon va directo hacia Takeru. Sin embargo el golpe es detenido por la palma de la mano del ángel, que no permitirá que nada ni nadie lastime a su amigo.

La batalla da inicio en la orilla del lago.

Angemon expulsa el ataque de Exveemon, pero este en un acto ágil resbala su pierna derecha en un círculo para dar un giro y lanzar una patada. El digimon de Takeru consigue esquivar el segundo ataque, el pie gris de su oponente pasa rosando por su casco a solo centímetros.

El aire que rompe con la pierna es tal que Angemon puede sentir como su cabeza retrocede un par de centímetro. Es en este momento donde se percata que el nivel de poder de su amigo es muy elevado, mayor a lo normal.

Reconociendo que debe poner distancia, entre su pelea y sus compañeros, eleva el vuelo hacia las nubes grises. Exveemon con los ojos enrojecidos lo sigue con una velocidad que nunca se le ha visto. Da alcance a su vuelo y enseguida están una vez más enfrentándose con golpes y técnicas especiales que ambos poseen.

—Esto es una locura.

Takeru observa como en el cielo su digimon lucha fervientemente contra el digimon de su amigo.

—No somos enemigos, siempre hemos sido aliados… amigos.

—Te empeñas en esconder lo que en verdad guarda tu corazón.

Davis se mantiene en su lugar, Takeru da dos pasos hacia él. Son dos miradas completamente distintas. Pero, si es sincero consigo mismo, algo en las palabras del castaño resuenan fuerte en su corazón. Es como si escarbaran en sus entrañas para encontrar un tesoro podrido, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Lo sientes, puedo percibirlo.

—No, te equivocas.

Una nueva batalla se libra sobre el lago, salvo que esta es en la cabeza del rubio quien lucha por no creer en las palabras sañosas de Daisuke. Le es difícil de conseguir evadirlas, son como metralletas acribillando su razón. Rompiendo el equilibrio entre la obscuridad, que esta consiente duerme dentro de él, y la luz de la paz que lo mantiene tranquilo todo tiempo.

El castaño sigue pronunciando esas palabras que remueven todo lo suyo, perforando hondo en él para encontrar esa obscuridad.

Un dolor latente arremete en su corazón y se lleva la mano al pecho. Se asfixia. Las palabras son fuertes, consistentes. Es como si Daisuke supiera sus pecados y los expusiera al mundo. Puede sentir como una mano le remueve en su estómago, y las ganas de vomitar no se hacen esperar.

Sus fuerzas palidecen, y esto se refleja en Angemon quien va perdiendo la batalla.

—Déjalo fluir, Takeru, deja que todo ese rencor emerja.

Daisuke se para enfrente de Takeru, el cual está de rodillas sobre el lodo. Lo mira con desdén, porque sabe el papel que está jugando y lo que conllevara su victoria.

—No reprimas más ese odio —su voz suena como la de una serpiente—. Permite sentir ese rencor hacia tu hermano por la vez que te abandono, deja que esa molestia contra Taichi por dividir al grupo consuma tu cuerpo. Que la culpa te domine, por no poder salvar a Hikari de ser consumida.

—¡Calla! No digas más.

Takeru palidece a tal punto que ya es la figura de un fantasma. No escucha a Daisuke. La voz del castaño, que parecía la de una serpiente, va cambiando en sus tímpanos hasta desnudar la verdad.

No es Daisuke quien habla… es Hikari.

Alza la vista para ver en los ojos de su amigo como estos suplican perdón, pero de fondo y solo de fondo. En el exterior hay dolor e ira que lo manipulan. Lo ve con claridad, está sufriendo.

Sobre la cabeza de Daisuke puede distinguir como Exveemon sujeta del cuello a Angemon. Su digimon pierde fuerzas cada que las pierde el mismo. Suelta un grito, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Angemon lo escuche entre los truenos de la tormenta. Con energía renovada, por el instante, se suelta y lanza su _golpe de fe_.

Exveemon sufre un gran daño, pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo de balance. Solo es enfurecido, y arremete contra Angemon con su ataque especial que impacta de lleno en el ángel.

Una explosión resuena sobre los truenos y relámpagos. Takeru ve como Angemon cae seminconsciente desde el cielo y embiste contra el lodo a unos metros de su posición. Asustado de lo peor se levanta, empuja a Daisuke y corre hacia donde su amigo lucha por incorporarse.

—¡Angemon!

— _T.K_ , perdón —se disculpa, tratando de levantarse sin poder conseguirlo—. Estoy muy débil, pero no dejaré que nada malo te suceda.

—No, amigo, no…

Una risa taconea entre el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer en el fango. Daisuke, con Exveemon a su lado, les mira divertido.

Al ver la alegría de su amigo contra el daño a su digimon, el ver como se regocija por el sufrimiento que les impartían física como emocional rompe algo dentro de Takeru. Por su cuerpo siente como una energía fluye impura e insana, que lo domina por cada fibra impulsando sus deseos y pasiones.

Esta energía la siente por su cuerpo Angemon, y acto seguido de un grito una luz (no tan intensa) lo envuelve. El digimon de Takeru pasa a su fase de perfección, y ante los ojos de Daisuke MagnaAngemon muestra su gran figura con un poder que les abruma.

—Si en verdad lo que quieres es pelear, pelearemos.

Takeru se incorpora con su digimon ángel a su costado, listos con una nueva energía fluyendo por sus cuerpos. Daisuke da un par de pasos hacia atrás, Exveemon solo queda pasmado viendo a su oponente mostrar una de sus mayores figuras de poder.

Con miedo corriendo por su cuerpo, pero sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo Daisuke esboza una media sonrisa. Eleva sus brazos como un padre a su hijo que lo recibe con un abrazo y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

—Excelente, ahora empieza lo divertido.


	7. Valor y Esperanza Parte II

.

.

Están rodeados por una decena de digimon a la orden de Hikari. Desde las sombras que brindan los árboles y los arbustos, y la escasa luz que se filtra por las grises nubes, son amenazados con gruñidos y risas malvadas.

Sora en un acto de protección busca la mano de Taichi, y la encuentra para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su castaño. El joven aprieta fuerte la mano de su pelirroja, se promete para sí mismo que nada malo le sucederá. Echa una mirada a Agumon, quien no despega sus ojos de entre los troncos de los árboles.

Biyomon alterada por el amague de uno de los digimon entre las sombras se coloca enfrente de Sora. No es el único que está dispuesto a protegerla.

—Son más que nosotros.

—No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

Taichi sujeta con fuerza a Sora con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda su digivice que destella a su orden.

—Agumon, es momento.

—Sí, Taichi.

Agumon gruñe y es envuelto por una luz que deslumbra por el bosque eliminando las sombras y dejando ver los diferentes tipos de digimon.

El destello dura unos segundos, pero consiguen distinguir a un par de Devidramon, Ogremon y un Tyrannomon. Para cuando Agumon se convierte en Greymon las sombras vuelven a esconder a los digimon que los rodean. El anonimato del resto de digimon permanece intacto, pero están seguro de que son de categoría adulta, y poderosos por la obscuridad.

—Biyomon, tú también.

—Claro, Sora.

El segundo destello es breve y solo permite ver como los digimon que ya han sido identificados se abalanzan sobre ellos.

—Greymon.

Taichi grita cuando un Devidramon está por alcanzar el pescuezo de Birdramon. El digimon del castaño atrapa en el aire al digimon obscuro de la pierna con su dentadura. Los afilados colmillos clavados en la piel gris del digimon hacen que este grite de dolor.

Greymon lanza al Devidramon para que se impacte con un Kuwagamon. Un Ogremon salta sobre la cabeza de Greymon pero este es hábil. Con un paso hacia atrás y un certero movimiento de costado lanza su Mega flama que da en el pecho de su oponente.

—Birdramon, ayuda a Greymon.

El ave de fuego eleva poco el vuelo. Sus alas extendidas encienden las ramas secas de un arce cercano. El fuego se extiende con voracidad sobre las ramas hasta que el árbol parece una antorcha gigante.

Este hecho distrae a los digimon obscuros. Greymon con su cola golpea a un Snimon. El digimon verde sale volando hasta las garras de Birdramon que lo eleva unos metros y lo azota contra el suelo. Acto seguido lanza unas bolas de fuego que impactan alrededor de Greymon para salvarlo de la embestida en conjunto de Ogremon y cuatro Dobermon.

Con la ayuda de su compañera, Greymon lanza un par de Mega flamas para sacar de combate a Ogremon y dos Dobermon.

—¡Sora, cuidado!

La pelirroja que mira al fuego extenderse por los demás arce alrededor es acosada por un Betamon.

En un arcoreflejo el castaño corre con lo que sus piernas dan y se lanza sobre el cuerpo del digimon que esta por arremeter contra Sora. En el suelo los dos forcejean, la fuerza del digimon es superior, pero Sora reacciona con prontitud y le da una patada en los costados al digimon que adolorido retrocede.

La pelirroja puede sentir como es de dura la piel del Betamon, pero por fortuna el barro en las suelas de sus zapatos llevaba piedras y ramas que rasparon las costillas del digimon.

—Buena patada— alaga Taichi, quien se incorpora—. Le ha de ver dolido hasta el alma.

—No creo que tanto, hay viene.

El Betamon rabiando corre para embestirlos, pero Taichi es más rápido y del suelo toma una gran rama ardiente de un extremo. Cuando el digimon salta sobre ellos lo batea como si fuese una pelota de beisbol.

El golpe solo hace que la rama se quiebre en dos, pero el fuego y el porrazo dejan inconsciente al Betamon.

—Ese si fue un gran golpe.

Sora se aproxima a Taichi para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

En el pecho del castaño una flama, mayor a la que consume el bosque, se enciende en su interior. Esa energía brindada por Sora se transmite a Greymon quien con un gruñido clava sus dientes en el lomo del Snimon mientras Birdramon lo embiste.

Uno por uno van cayendo los seguidores de Hikari. Que aun con su fuerza incrementada no consiguen oponer resistencia a la unión del Valor y el Amor.

.

.

MagnaAngemon resplandece detrás de Takeru con su forma angelical. Luce como un ángel guardián, uno que aparece cuando la obscuridad es más fuerte.

Daisuke y Exveemon plantan su atención en el poderoso deigimon de Takeru. Sus sonrisas son de satisfacción, sus ojos destella ante la inminente batalla que están por tener. Es como si lo desearan desde un principio, y eso inquieta al rubio que los ve con intriga.

—Es tu última oportunidad, Daisuke.

El castaño no presta atención al rubio.

—Podemos detener esto de una vez, evitar que pase a mayores.

—¿Qué aun no lo entiendes, Takeru? —Su voz es de excitación—. Esto es lo que hemos deseado desde que nos conocimos.

—Para nada es cierto eso, Daisuke, no eres tú el que está hablando.

—Eres muy perspicaz, amigo, pero solo digo la verdad.

Su mirada ceñuda se clava en su amigo.

—Ella solo ha hecho que me dé cuenta de lo que se ocultaba en mi corazón.

—Entonces no hay opción.

—No, no la hay.

La lluvia arrecia y los truenos y relámpagos son más intensos. La tensión entre ambos se quiebra con los fuertes vientos amohinados y helados.

MagnaAngemon se abalanza hacia Exveemon, y Exveemon se va contra el ángel. El impacto de sus antebrazos es tan fuerte que rompe el silencio como el más grande trueno entre la llovizna.

.

.

Cuando están por sacar de combate a los últimos dos adversarios, y con la esperanza de poder ir en ayuda de Takeru, dos docenas más de digimon hace acto de presencia alrededor de los elegidos y sus compañeros digimon. En esa ocasión la amenaza incrementa al haber digimon de nivel de Perfección, lo que les hace que un escalofrió recorra sus espaldas.

Taichi y Sora, espalda con espalda, miran rededor temerosos por el cansancio de sus amigos. Saben que pronto quedaran sin energías, porque ellos de igual manera se están quedando sin fuerzas. Temen.

El castaño no puede permitir que todo termine en ese lugar, se gira sobre sus talones y con sus brazos hace que Sora lo mire de frente.

Sus ojos se clavan en los del otro. Las palabras sobran. Entienden lo que el corazón del otro está gritando en cada latido. Sus cuerpos tiemblan, pero no por el temor de estar en un predicamento. Sus cuerpos tiemblan ante la verdad que siempre estuvo frente a ellos, y entre el fuego, la lluvia y el sudor emerge ante ellos.

Se miran, pero una fuerza de gravedad los atrae al otro.

Greymon y Birdramon luchan contra los nuevos adversarios. Están siendo superados. Pero algo dentro de ellos los impulsa a seguir luchando. Y cuando creen que sus fuerzas van a palidecer unas nuevas regeneran sus cuerpos y los ayudan a luchar.

La energía es tan intensa que ambos digimon destellan en una luz intensa, mayor a la primera, y evolucionan una vez más a su forma de perfección.

Metalgreymon y Garudamon hacen su aparición.

Sora y Taichi se han besado. Sus labios encontraron el camino al del otro. Se besan con pasión y ternura. Con una verdad que por un tiempo fue cubierta por el telón de la amistad, pero ahora florecía como un rosa roja en un pastizal de flores blancas.

—Taichi.

—Sora.

Se miran.

Se admiran.

Sus corazón laten con impaciencia, y sus cuerpos tiemblan cada vez menos.

Sus digimon son fuertes, y luchan con valentía. Los miran dar todo de ellos, pero son muchos rivales, y puede que no consigan acabar con todos.

Taichi vuelve a tomar una rama gruesa del suelo, Sora hace lo mismo. Entiende que deben ayudar, en lo poco que pueda. Deben luchar al lado de sus amigos como siempre lo han hecho, y esa tarde, casi noche, no sería la excepción.

Corren contra un Dobermon, el digimon los ve venir como una presa y no una amenaza. Los deja venir, sabe que tiene todas las de ganar. Y cuando los tiene cerca salta tan alto que toma desprevenido a los jóvenes.

El Dobermon tiene la intención de hundir sus colmillos en la yugular del castaño, pero antes de que esto suceda una enorme mano, garra si se presta atención, lo detiene del pescuezo.

—Pero, ¿Qué?

Leomon hace acto de presencia.

Taichi y Sora esbozan una enorme sonrisa cuando ven a su gran amigo a unos pasos de ellos. Su mirada les deja claro que él no está infectado, y una media sonrisa indica que ha venido ayudar.

El digimon león no ha venido solo. Antiguos amigos han venido con él para ayudar a los elegidos a combatir el nuevo mal que azota al digimundo. Pronto las condiciones se ponen a su favor y la batalla es suya.

Otamamons, Gekomons, Unimon, Centarumon y decenas de digimon más salen de entre los arbustos y troncos para vencer.

Cuando se ven superados las fuerzas de Hikari salen huyendo del campo de batalla despavoridos. Taichi exhala del alivio por la victoria. Sora abraza por la espalda al castaño quien agradece el gesto colocando sus manos sobre las de ella en su pecho. Le encanta sentir el latir de su corazón.

—Vaya que estuvieron cerca, niños elegidos.

Taichi y Sora rien ante la expresión 'niño'.

—Es bueno que Sukamon y Chuumon te hayan visto correr por los bosques, joven del valor.

Sukumon y Chuumon les saludan desde lejos, a lo que ellos con una enorme gratitud les devuelven el saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es bueno verte, Leomon.

—Creímos que esta vez no saldríamos vivos.

—Hemos llegado a tiempo es lo que cuenta.

—Cierto.

—¿Y los demás elegidos?

Taichi y Sora se miran.

—Solo hemos venido nosotros y Takeru.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué solo han venido ustedes tres?

Su pregunta, y el hecho de que no estuviera diciendo algo de su hermana dominando el digimundo hacen entender al castaño que sus amigos no están del todo enterados de lo que sucede en su mundo.

—Leomon, ¿podrías decirnos que está sucediendo en el digimundo?

—No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que hace unas semanas que una obscuridad emergió para consumir el digimundo.

Taichi estaba por hacer su segunda pregunta cuando la explosión a la lejanía les recordó que Takeru estaba en igual condición de peligro. Dejaron de lado las interrogantes, y por petición de los elegidos fueron en dirección de donde Takeru libraba su propia batalla.

.

.

Exveemon ha sido un contrincante respetable, pero MagnaAngemon es superior. Ni con la fuerza incrementada por la obsucridad lo ha ayudado a ponerle resistencia al digimon ángel.

El digimon de Takeru ha sometido al de Daisuke. Lo tiene de rodillas en el fango mientras lo ve desde lo alto. Takeru por su lado tiene al castaño tirado en el suelo, ambos se dieron de puñetazos y patadas dando por vencedor al rubio.

Su mirada es fría, como la de su amigo, y eso lo aterra. Su corazón se agita. Su sangre corre por su cuerpo alentando sus emociones a fluir de una forma tan vivida que le empieza a inquietar. Desea acabar con su amigo, demostrarle que no debió meterse con él y su digimon.

MagnaAngemon defiende con cautela, Exveemon lanza un ataque que logra esquivar y se lo devuelve con un puñetazo. Cae al suelo rendido.

—¿Takeru?

El rubio entiende. Espera que le dé la orden de acabarlo o dejarlo ir. Su corazón se debate de lo que debe hacer, su mente esta tan nublada como el mismo día. Sabe que es lo correcto, lo que se debe hacer… son sus amigos.

Su sangre hierve, su mente lucha contra sí mismo. Una voz ajena le dice que lo haga, que deje salir esa obscuridad que siempre está reprimiendo. Esa voz es la de Hikari.

—¡No!

Grita sujetando su cabeza con sus manos.

—Es una lástima.

Una segunda voz hace eco por el lago.

—Tú y yo pudimos ser los señores de ambos mundos.

Takeru alza su rostro y ve hacia el centro del lago la figura de Hikari acompañada de Ophanimon, en su modo caído. Las dos se muestran como la misma obscuridad, las rivales… las que deben vencer para que todo regrese a la Luz.

Los ojos de la castaña son negros, y su piel pálida. Es hermosa, pero la obscuridad que la envuelve deteriora esa aura que la hace resplandecer. Esto rompe el corazón de Takeru, quien decidido da un paso hacia la orilla del lago sin prever lo que sucede a continuación.

Ophanimon lanza una flecha de obscuridad que impacta en el pecho de MagnaAngemon, quien se clava en el tronco de un grueso árbol a unos metros de la orilla.

Distraído viendo a su digimon sufrir no se percata que una segunda flecha es lanzada. No siente dolor, le resulta como un piquete espontaneo. La flecha da contra su costado, introduciéndose entre sus costillas. Todo se vuelve negro, la conciencia se aleja aun cuando trata de mantenerla. No hay dolor, solo cansancio.

Takeru cae al suelo desplomado.

En ese momento Taichi, Sora, sus digimon y aliados salen del bosque para ver con terror lo que la Yagami ha hecho. Daisuke desmayado a la orilla, y cerca Exveemon. A unos metros MagnaAngemon fuera de conocimiento clavado en el tronco de un árbol. Y vieron como la segunda flecha de obscuridad daba en las costillas de Takeru, quien cae al fango inconsciente.


	8. El Ángel Caído

.

.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia descienden del cielo ennegrecido como la misma mirada de Hikari. Vientos amohinados soplan como bofetadas, y los truenos resuenan en el lago como un lamento.

Taichi, Sora, sus digimon y compañeros observan con detenimiento a la figura en el centro del lago. Un espectro hambriento. Una delicada silueta como espíritu moribundo, carente de luz, muerta en presencia.

Los que sus ojos observan no es para nada aquella joven de cálida sonrisa y mirada divertida. Es una deformación. Una mancha en un retrato impecable de trazos y detalles.

Taichi quiere gritar, pero no puede. El tiempo se ha detenido, o ralentizado. No observa, pero siente como Sora corre en pasos secos y opacos hacia Takeru para socorrerlo. Agumon lo nombra. Sus compañeros digimon hablan, pero nada importa.

En su cabeza se lleva a cabo una carnicería, un debate. Su razón sabe lo que debe hacer, pelear contra su hermana. Su corazón por otra parte solo desea correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

En su interior siente el _tic tac_ de un tiempo alejado y repetitivo. Entiende lo que debe hacer, pero después de tanto tiempo no consigue sacar de él aquel valor que tantas veces demostró. Se encuentra indefenso ante la mirada asesina de su hermana, quien sonríe maliciosa al ver la verdad en su expresión.

Ha ganado.

La obscuridad de alguna manera la poseía, se volvieron uno y erradicaron la luz. Aprieta sus manos con fuerza por el dolor que le infringe el tener esos pensamientos. Sabe que no puede darse el lujo de perderse en aquellas mentiras. No puede dejar que la obscuridad también lo consuma.

Siente su llamado.

Su hermana desde el lago lo observa con detenimiento. Ignora el hecho de estar rodeada por digimon en su contra. Se mantiene firme observando a su hermana, poseyéndolo como ella es poseída por la negrura de un abismo demencial.

Se observan, con miradas tan similares y a su vez tan contrarias.

.

.

Sora al ver tirado en la arena a Takeru corre en su ayuda. En su carrera llama a Taichi pero este no parece prestar atención. Lo deja, porque el pequeño de los rubios del grupo yace tendido.

Biyomon es quien la acompaña, junto a Leomon y otro digimon para socorrer a Daisuke y Veemon.

La pelirroja echa una mirada hacia el centro del lago solo para encontrarse con una distorsión de la imagen de Hikari. Un escalofrió llano le recorre la espalda, pero no pierde de vista su objetivo.

—¡Takeru!

Llama por su nombre al rubio clavado en el árbol por la flecha negra.

Del costado de su cabeza un hilillo de sangre recorre hasta morir en la mejilla. Donde la flecha ha dado la sangre mancha en un color carmesí la camisa del joven. Sora no sabe qué hacer.

Trata de quitar la flecha en un intento de ayuda, pero al contacto es quemada por la energía que envuelve el objeto. A pesar del daño recibido el rubio solo parece estar dormido, como si no estuviera perdiendo sangre y el dolor no existiera.

Placido esta su rostro.

Biyomon por su parte, socorrida por Leomon, van con Magnaangemon. El digimon aun inconsciente consigue mantener su forma de perfección, lo que les parece increíble.

Tanto el rubio como su digimon están en una situación delicada, pero eso no parece importarle a Hikari quien solo está pendiente de su hermano. Lo observa con esos ojos negros como perlas de muerte. Sora no puede evitar volver a sentir recorrer por su cuerpo un escalofrió.

—Vamos, Takeru, si tú no has podido como esperas que nosotros lo consigamos.

Esas palabras salieron de la nada, la tomaron por sorpresa. Es como si fuese consciente de que él como Hikari son los más fuertes del grupo. Sus digimon siempre tienen un nivel superior al de los demás, sus máximas evoluciones son dos ángeles y siempre que todo estaba perdido ellos cambiaban la balanza.

La esperanza fallece con una flecha oscura, y el valor palidece con la mirada sobria de un alma en pena.

Sora observa como la flama del valor se desvanece en la mirada de su castaño. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras su mano se postra sobre el pecho de Takeru.

En sus años como elegida del digimundo nunca había tenido que pasar por algo similar. Donde el mayor enemigo es uno de ellos. Siente como todo se está perdiendo, en tan poco tiempo todo se está yendo a la deriva y todo por obra de la más pequeña del grupo.

—¡Taichi!

Grita en un impulso de desesperación.

—¡Taichi!

Lo llama en un intento de que no se pierda así mismo por la culpa. No puede perderlo, no cuando todos lo necesitan. Cuando su hermana, la menor, está sumida en la oscuridad.

.

.

El viento es helado, y acaricia sus mejillas. Sus ojos observan sobre la lluvia la figura de su hermana, que a pesar de que se acerca siente como se aleja de él.

Su ser es consumido por el aura de su hermana. Lo siente, lo sabe, lo entiende.

Su aura tiene su propio centro de gravedad y lo está arrastrando a su interior. Su valentía, aquello por lo que se ganó su emblema de pequeño se desvanecía. Como una mano grande y fuerte atravesando su pecho y arrancando sus entrañas.

Con paso lento, pero decidido, su hermana va hacia él. Sin despejar la mirada. Todo se ha vuelto nada y el tiempo no transcurre.

Los digimon a su lado, incluso Agumon parecen estar en el mismo trance. Nadie mueve un músculo ni reacciona al acercamiento del ser de oscuridad. Hipnotizados con su belleza y atemorizados por su maldad se ven rebasados a cualquier acción en su contra.

En la brisa helada algo se percibe. Su subconsciente capta algo que el viento lleva como un mensaje oculto.

Su mente se despeja lo suficiente para reaccionar y observar a su alrededor. Al girar a la derecha se encuentra con una joven de melena de fuego. Su expresión es de frustración, desesperación y angustia. Su mirada se clava tan profundo en su ser que cualquier pensamiento de derrota, cualquier desgaste de espíritu se ve truncado.

Sora implora por su reacción, y como si una pequeña flama moribunda albergada en su corazón recibiera el calor que necesitaba enciende su corazón con aquello que estaba perdiendo.

—¡Agumon!

Su digimon a su voz reacción y le mira con esos grandes ojos verdes.

—¡Taichi!

—¿Estás conmigo?

No era una pregunta con cuestiones de fuerza, ni se refería a si aún estaba bajo el dominio de su hermana. Era una pregunta que reflejaba aquello que necesitaban hacer aun cuando fuese contra un ser amado.

—Siempre, Taichi.

—Bien, vayamos por nuestra familia

.

.

Sora esboza una sonrisa al ver a Taichi regresando de su ensoñación. Pero al mirar al suelo aquella esperanza de ver a su castaño dispuesto a luchar se desvanece un poco.

Takeru yace sin respirar bajo sus brazos, y Magnaangemon de igual manera.

Biyomon trata con sus fuerzas poder ayudar al digimon ángel, pero la flecha negra esta tan clavada que le resulta imposible. Como un veneno la oscuridad de la flecha se va adentrando en el sistema del digimon ángel, y eso no era nada bueno. Sin embargo, la luz de la valentía que brillo a su derecha la tranquilizo un poco.

.

.

Agumon invadido por una energía renovada, proveniente del valor y el amor explota en su digievolucion más poderosa.

Envuelto en una luz cegadora que hace retroceder a Hikari y Ophanimon, el digimon de Taichi se transforma en su máxima expresión. Wargreymon hace acto de presencia ante los ojos atónitos de la castaña.

La Hikari llena de oscuridad frunce el ceño, pero no expresa ninguna otra expresión. No es necesario. Su molestia irrumpe en truenos y relámpagos en aquella tarde-noche de lluvia torrencial. Taichi en sus ojos solo expresa aquella valentía que pocos han poseído, o se han atrevido a tener.

Enfrentar a un ser amado no es cosa fácil, ni de cualquiera.

Sus miradas chocan como fuego y hielo, la tensión irrumpe en los espectadores. Los digimon que acompañan a Taichi y Sora.

Ninguno se atreve hacer un movimiento, incluido el valeroso Leomon, porque saben que esa batalla solo la pueden librar los niños elegidos. Entienden en sus adentros que aquella lucha de luz contra oscuridad está a un nivel superior a cualquier otra amenaza que enfrentaron.

—Hikari, reacciona —implora con queda voz el castaño—. No quiero hacer esto, no me dejes pelear contra ti.

Su hermana inmóvil solo se limita a observar a su hermano. De sus labios emerge su lengua amoratada, lo pasa por sus labios como saboreando el momento y ese acto solo perturba a Taichi.

—Si no me das otra opción.

Con una sola mirada a su digimon este comprende lo que debe hacer, y marcado con el trueno de un rayo irrumpiendo en el lago sale disparada hacia Hikari. Con el estruendo de otro trueno de rayo se marca el impacto del golpe de Wargreymon contra en ante brazo de Ophanimon; quien protege a su compañera.

.

.

El cielo es claro, azulado con motas blancas, el viento templado con brisas primaverales. Las rosas son rojas y blancas, hay claveles y jazmines, al fondo del jardín se pueden ver tulipanes. Arces, abetos, y otros tipos de árboles rodean el jardín, y en el centro un lago que a su vez en el centro mantiene protegida una pequeña isla con un objeto peculiar: un vagón de monorriel.

Takeru no entiende cómo es que se encuentra en ese lugar tan paradisiaco, tan reconocible como extraño.

Se puede escuchar a los pajarillos cantar a lo lejos, y el leve sonido de agua siendo acariciado por el viento ligero de aquella mañana.

Siente que está en casa, pero a su vez algo lo perturba. No sabe qué hace en ese lugar, pero sabe que no debe estar en esa isla sentado mientras recarga su espalda contra la pared del vagón. Trata de recordar, pero es tan agradable estar en ese lago que prefiere descansar. Cierra sus ojos y se deja abrazar por la calidez que lo rodea y, sin esperarlo ni espantarse, siente que alguien acaricia su cabellera.

La caricia es suave y amable, cariñosa y cálida. Una suave textura pasa por sus mejillas, es tan agradable la sensación que se deja llevar, y al final en sus labios algo conocido se posa en ellos para convertirse en su mayor éxtasis.

Reconoce aquella suavidad, ese calor. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con unos marrones, una sonrisa amplia y hermosa, un rostro angelical.

Se encuentra con su Hikari, con la que ella debe ser.

—Hikari…

Ella posa un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar. El comienza a recordar y en su pecho un miedo lo oprime como una prensa.

—Calla, amor, que el tiempo es poco y apremia.

Ella quita su dedo de sus labios y se posa en el pecho de su amado.

—Solo ámame, como siempre lo has hecho —habla con una voz tan dulce que lo aterra—. Ámame y solo eso.

Takeru desea decir algo, arremeter contra su luz para que domine a la oscuridad que la posee en algún otro tiempo y lugar. Pero solo se limita a rodearla con sus brazos, poseerla entre ellos para no dejarla ir jamás.

No siente el tiempo pasar en aquel lago, por lo que no está seguro cuanto tiempo llevaban abrazados. Lo que le importa es tenerla junto a él, lo demás deja de importar. Tan cómodo se encuentra que en él se crea el deseo de nunca irse de allí ni regresar a su mundo.

Es aquel pensamiento lo que lo aterra.

No puede quedarse allí para siempre, pero Hikari si puede. Comprende que ese es el adiós de su amada hacia él. Se molesta por no darse cuenta antes, y la separa (con cariño, pero decidido).

—Ya lo entiendo.

—Entonces, ámame.

Hikari deja escapar una lágrima.

—No perdamos tiempo en discusiones que el tiempo apremia.

—Es que no es justo…

La castaña lo calla con un beso tan dulce que hace llorar al rubio. En aquel contacto se dice todo, la lucha por rescatarla de Takeru, y la despedida amorosa de Hikari. Y eso último rompe el corazón del elegido de la esperanza.

—No.

Dice tomando de los hombros a la castaña, que le mira anonadada.

—Nunca te abandonaré, regresare aquel lugar y te traeré devuelta.

—Es imposible, la oscuridad me está consumiendo —la voz de su amada Hikari no deja de ser dulce y apacible—. Ha dado su última llamada, y no he podido ignorarla… la esperanza de todo se ha perdido.

—Yo soy el elegido de la esperanza, y mientras yo respire… incluso cuando deje de hacerlo, yo siempre protegeré a la luz, a mi luz.

Sujeta de las mejillas a su castaña y la planta un beso largo y apasionado.

.

.

Wargreymon y Ophanimon en su modo caído luchan con ferocidad. El digimon de Taichi no parece ser un gran rival para un digimon que ha demostrado un nivel de poder asombroso. No obstante, la valentía que alimenta el corazón del castaño es el mismo que alimenta a su digimon y eso es bastante para enfrentarla.

Mientras sus digimon luchan encarecidamente sobre sus cabezas. Taichi grita por su hermana, que inmóvil permanece sobre el lago a unos metros de la orilla.

—Debes reaccionar, hermana, no permitas que aquello dentro de ti te consuma.

Taichi no tiene en mente rendirse, no como momentos antes y camina hasta la orilla. Entre más avanza sus piernas se van perdiendo en el agua del lago negro. Sin comprender nada su corazón parece que sí, y avanza sin temor.

—Vamos, Hikari, tu eres fuerte… lucha.

Hikari suelta una carcajada con un tono escalofriante que eriza la piel del castaño más que el clima frio.

—Ya no hay más Hikari, ese ser ha sido consumido por la oscuridad.

—Lucha, Hikari, pelea contra lo que sea que te domine.

—Estúpido iluso, no hay hermana que salvar nada puedes hacer —la voz que emergía de la boca de la castaña ya no era para nada la de una joven dulce. En cambio se trataba de una voz gutural, andrógina y espectral—. Cualquier intento es inútil, y me burlo de lo que puedas querer hacer por salvar algo ya muerto.

—¡Me niego!

Como si algo explotara en su pecho y saliera disparado hacia Wargreymon, el digimon empieza a sentir sus fuerzas regeneradas y superadas.

El digimon del valor se abalanza sobre Ophanimon con una serie de ataques que apenas y puede contener. La lluvia cesa y las nubes grises se empiezan a dispersar, pero cuando la luz parece que llegaría Hikari con un grito demencial hace que todo vuelva a la oscuridad.

Ophanimon, quien hasta el momento podía contra los ataques de Wargreymon, recibió un zarpazo de las garras de su oponente dejando su marca en la armadura. Pero con el grito desgarrador de su compañera fue quien toma la iniciativa del ataque.

Los golpes y poderes que lanzaba el digimon caído son de tal fuerza que Wargreymon tiene que retroceder al no soportar el daño que le infringe.

—Te digo que nada podrás hacer aquí, donde yo reino.

Taichi apretó sus manos en puños por la furia que siente ante lo que fuese su hermana en ese momento.

Alza su vista y observa como su digimon comienza a ceder ante su oponente. Duele ver que Wargreymon está dando todo de sí para ayudar a Hikari y Ophanimon sin poder dar resultados. No está dispuesto a dejarlo solo y trata de mandar toda su fuerza hacia su digimon, pero en eso una luz resplandece en todo el lago limpiando el cielo y regenerando las fuerzas en su interior.

Hikari mira asombrada sobre el hombro de su hermano, quien se gira para ver lo que su hermana observa con tanto temor.

La luz blanca, tan pulcra, que rompió con la oscuridad da paso a la imagen sobre la orilla del lago.

Takeru con Seraphimon a su lado se postran como dos guardianes. Detrás de ellos se encuentran Sora, Biyomon y los digimon que están de su parte en esa lucha por el que la Luz reine de nuevo en el digimundo.

La balanza de nuevo esta de su lado, y Taichi agradece a todo lo que sea sagrado por que el rubio este bien y dispuesto a salvar a su hermana, porque en su mirada se marca aquel amor que le profesa y no hará nada que no sea salvarla.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero entre unos proyectos que traigo, el trabajo y la maestría no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Prometo que el ultimo capitulo no tardará tanto, y su recibo su apoyo con mayor motivación escribiré y lo publicaré. Espero disfrutaran la lectura, nos leemos pronto._


	9. Renovación

.

.

El aura que irradia el elegido de la esperanza y su digimon ángel resulta tan abrumador para los ojos de Hikari y Ophanimon que retroceden. La luz sagrada, que por mucho tiempo albergo en el corazón de la castaña, rompía con la oscuridad que envolvía el lago.

Todo recupera color y entre más se destroza el dominio de Hikari esta sufre en su interior. Su rostro se encoge en dolor, y su cuerpo se estremece ante el dolor que le provoca aquella luz tan pura.

Taichi se percata como algo en su hermana la hace sufrir, como si se estuviese quemando algo dentro de ella. Sus ojos se hinchan y su piel palidecía aún más convirtiéndola casi en un ser fantasmal en el centro del lago.

—No permitiré que la hagas sufrir.

La voz de Takeru sonora e inquebrantable suena a oídos de los presentes. Su voz es muy distinta a la que le conocen. Pero sobre todo, lo que les roba la atención es la manera en que se dirige hacia Hikari, pero sin ser a ella quien le habla.

—Libérala.

Sus ojos furiosos miran atreves de la castaña.

—¡Regrésamela!

Ordena con un poder que agobia a la castaña.

Seraphimon reacciona al grito de su compañero como si fuera un llamada a la guerra. Extiende sus alas doradas y eleva un poco el vuelo, elevándose un par de metros sobre la cabeza de Takeru; quedando a la misma altura que Ophanimon.

La digimon de Hikari se postra en defensiva ante cualquier ataque que pueda lanzar su contraparte. Pero Seraphimon se postra en lo alto como un emblema de esperanza con sus alas extendidas solo esperado, y esto molesta a Hikari.

—Jamás la tendrás de nuevo —grita, con una voz que no es de la castaña—. Es mia, y no te la devolveré.

—Es ya lo veremos.

Susurra Takeru, que levanta su rostro hacia su digimon.

Seraphimon comprende lo que su amigo desea, y levanta sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros. Ophanimonn se interpone entre su contraparte y su ama, pero lo que sucede no lo tenían previsto.

El ángel de Takeru empieza a brillas en una luz dorada que se vuelve una esfera a su alrededor. Con una palabra esta esfera incremente de tamaño, y antes de que pueda hacer algo Ophanimon una explosión se da lugar irrumpiendo en todo el lago.

Aquella luz renueva las fuerzas en los corazones de los presentes, pero solo en el de Hikari y Ophanimon ocurre lo contrario.

Hikari grita, y Taichi dirige su vista a donde supone su hermana se encuentra (no la puede ver por la luz que le Cega la vista). Pero una vez que la luz se desvanece puede verla flotar en el centro del lago como su fuese un espectro. Desea correr en su auxilio, pero la joven inconsciente empieza a emanar de su cuerpo algo negro, lo que lo preocupa.

Takeru cae rendido a la arena, y Seraphimon regresa a su forma de Patamon inconsciente. Sora, va en su ayuda, mientras observa como Ophanimon cae al lago en forma de Salamon.

En la lejanía una obscuridad, tan perversa como nunca habían presenciado, emerge del cuerpo de Hikari. Como una sombra se extiende por varios metros desde su lugar encontrando en un punto entre el grupo de amigos y la castaña inconsciente aun flotando.

La sombra va tomando forma irregular e inexplicable. Un cuerpo se dibuja de aquella sombra, definiéndose. Piernas seguidas de la pelvis, abdomen y pecho todo hasta llegar a su rostro. Uno ojos grandes y rasgados se abrieron como dos faroles de naranja y amarillo.

Taichi, Sora, sus digimon y sus camaradas observan con temor lo que se está formando de las sombras.

La figura tomó una forma de dos metros con unos ojos en un amarillo intenso como el fulgor de una llamarada. Aquel color se extendía por varias partes de su cuerpo. La forma extendió sus alas de fuego y sombras, con una longitud de dos metros cada una y elevó el vuelo.

Su forma casi puede tapar al sol.

Los mira como una deidad desde lo alto. Observa su nuevo cuerpo con gran júbilo mientras los presentes temen en sus corazones. Entorna su mirada por toda la orilla del lago con una sonrisa llena de odio.

Se detiene al ver a Hikari flotando.

—Tú ya no me sirves, contenedor.

Extiende su mano para tomar a la castaña, pero algo pasa a gran velocidad antes de que la pueda tomar.

Wargreymon rescata a Hikari y Salomon. Los lleva a la orilla del lago para que Sora las cuide junto con Takeru y Patamon. Después se eleva y planta cara a su adversario en su nueva forma. Taichi desde du lugar apartado de los suyos mira aquella sombra, y con todo sus pulmones grita para llamar su atención.

—No permitiré que hagas daño a mis amigos.

—Eres un iluso—se burla de las sombras tiene un timbre duro y grueso—. El daño ya está hecho, ¿Qué no lo puedes ver?

El castaño pasa su atención a donde la sombra le indica con sus dedos alargados que parecen más unas garras.

Donde Sora, puede ver como su hermana yace tendida sobre la área junto a un rubio que dio de sí para rescatarla de aquel mal dentro de ella. Sus digimon acostados a sus costados con una pinta que no le daba buena pinta. Y los digimon que siempre habían estado con ellos; Leomon, Centarumon, frigimon, y de más.

Todos ellos lastimados, heridos por la crueldad de aquella sombra que ahora ya no pertenecía en el cuerpo de su hermana.

Aprieta sus manos en un puño como para atrapar todo el valor que hay en su cuerpo. Se muerde la lengua tan fuerte que un sabor a hierro impacta en su paladar. Vuelve hacia la sombra con determinación. Sus ojos flameaban, y su corazón retumba como tambores en guerra.

—Eres tú el que no lo entiende.

La sombra le mira con sus ojos ámbar con curiosidad.

—Haz perdido en el momento en que has salido del cuerpo de mi hermana —alzo su mano derecha en un puño—. Te condeno mi amigo cuando consiguió liberarla de tu yugo.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes vencerme?

—Ya lo hemos hecho.

Tres luces (una rosa, otra dorada y una plateada) brotan de los corazones de sus mejores amigos. Amor, Esperanza y Luz. Salen en dirección de Taichi quien, aun con el puño en alto, los recibe con el resplandor rojizo del valor.

Las luces forman cada uno esferas con el signo de cada emblema.

La sombra desde su lugar sonríe con esa boca llena de colmillos, no teme aquel poder que se va acumulando en el puño de su adversario. Sin embargo, cuando ve que otras luces con un tono en colores tenues se van uniendo a las primeras se da cuenta de que puede tener alguna complicación.

Trata de reaccionar. Extiende sus brazos para formar una gran esfera de energía negra, que destella en rayos azulados. Junta una gran cantidad de su poder en aquel ataque, y lo lanza con premura.

Su ataque ha sido lanzado demasiado tarde. Las luces ya han formado una gran barrera alrededor del castaño. El ataque se disipa con facilidad.

—Esto es imposible.

—Nuestro turno —dice Taichi—. ¡Wargreymon!

El digimon en su forma definitiva recibe la luz que dispara su compañero. Se deja envolver por aquella energía de pureza, y siente como sus fuerzas se incrementan.

La sombra con un rostro de alarma eleva el vuelo en un intento de huir para pelear en otro momento en que sus fuerzas estén completas, pero es detenido por algo. La luz que rodea a Wargreymon es como una fuerza gravitatoria que lo ha atrapado, y no lo piensa soltar.

Maldice con todas sus fuerzas. Se gira para enfrentar al digimon del valor, quien está acumulando toda la fuerza de sus amigos en su interior.

—¡No me vencerán!

—¡MEGA TORNADO!

Wargreymon ataca con giros tan rápidos sobre su eje que parece convertirse en un torbellino. La sombra contrataca con un asalto en forma de cuchillas, pero no detienen el avance del digimon de Taichi.

Tan pronto como se percata de lo que ocurre, Wargreymon lo ha atravesado por el pecho. Un enorme hueco ha quedado en el centro de su cuerpo, permitiendo ver de un lado a otro. Por lo general un ataque de tal fuerza, como el recibido, no lo lastimaría y menos de muerte. Sin embargo, la luz que envolvía al digimon del valor le resulta ser como un veneno para su existencia.

Líneas blancas van recorriendo su cuerpo como ramas que se esparcen a cada rincón de su ser. Con un solo grito maldice a los elegidos y, al final, su existencia una vez más es erradicada de aquel mundo que deseaba conquistar.

Taichi, Sora, Biyomon, y los demás digimon observan en el cielo como la luz que rodea a Wargreymon destella por todo el cielo. Resplandeciente como un sol se dispersa por el mundo digital para sanarlo del mal que lo afligió.

.

.

Con dificultad abre los ojos.

El mundo que se abre ante ellas es uno que recuerda con claridad. No hay llamados que la aterren, ni voces que la lastimen.

Entrona la mirada para entender lo que la rodea.

La luz que pinta todo de color es natural, no hay sombras que la atrapen ni sentimientos que la agobien.

Su corazón late con calma, porque sabe dónde se encuentra.

Sus memorias han regresado. Las emociones y las experiencias de alegría la acobijan. Sabe dónde se encuentra, y entiende con quien se va encontrar.

Se levanta de la cama con quietud.

Se incorpora con las fuerzas del futuro que le espera tras la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Camina con pasos llenos de seguridad, porque la desconfianza se ha disipado. Sujeta el picaporte, y con agitación lo gira para abrir la puerta.

En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa al recuperar lo que en algún momento sintió perdido.

* * *

 _ **EL ANGEL CAIDO**_

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Después de tanto por fin logre traer el capitulo final. Se me complicó debido a que tuve que formatear la computadora y perdí mucho de lo que tenia para escribir. Sumando eso a mi vida laboral, social y escolar pues no conseguía traer este ultimo pedazo. Tenia planeado un poco más, pero mis notas se perdieron y las que tenia en un cuaderno no las encontré. Solo espero que este final les haya agradado, déjenme saber que les pareció en los comentarios._

 _A partir de ahora me enfocare en retomar algunos fics que tengo en pausa. Espero poder leerlos en Serĉo (Por si quieren pasar a leer los primeros dos capítulos) que es el próximo en el que estaré trabajando._

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _Saludos!_


End file.
